Studi tentang Serigala: Season 2
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU. Meanie, side!CheolSoo, YoonMin, Kim Minseok/Shin Jimin, BTS & SVT.
1. EXTRA

"Pelatih Min itu, dia tunangan!?"

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Cast: LABOUM Yulhee, OMG Jiho, GFRIEND Yuju, Eunha, Pledis Girls Minkyung, SVT Seokmin, Jihoon.

Rating: T

Genre: Semi-Romance

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, chapter ini jelas jelas OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU.

XXX

"Apa!?" Jerit Yulhee, "Tunangan!? T-tapi bukannya dia tidak punya pacar!?"

Yuna menutup telinganya, suara Yulhee keras sekali, "Aku tidak tahu, jangan salahkan aku."

"Hm," Eunbi terlihat berpikir, sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu, "Hoseok Oppa pernah bilang kalau Pelatih Min dekat dengan beberapa orang omega, Park Jimin, Lee Geumjo, sebenarnya cukup banyak."

"Dan Yulhee sama sekali bukan omega." Celetuk Jiho.

"Jiho-ya!"

"Sama sekali bukan tipe Pelatih Min." Tambah Eunbi.

"Eunbi! Jangan membuatku ingin menangis!" seru Yulhee lagi.

Selama ini Yulhee selalu percaya kalau serigala cuma jatuh cinta sekali, tapi mendengar kabar pertunangan Min Yoongi –ah, itu benar benar meremukan hati.

"Sudah, sudah." Kata Yuna, "Yulhee-ya jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak bisa tidak menangis, Yuna." Kata Yulhee, dia menangis betulan.

Eunbi dan Jiho saling pandang, kasihan juga pada Yulhee.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyukai Pelatih Min, Yulhee." Kata Jiho.

"Iya, tidak ada gunanya." Tambah Eunbi.

"Dia kasar, dia jahat, dia punya belas kasihan. Dia jahat, Yulhee, mulutnya luar biasa, minta dicium pakai pembalut bekas." Jiho meledak, seperti dia punya dendam pribadi pada Pelatih Min.

"Ih!, menjijikan!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah disini, Jiho?" tanya Yuna.

"Karena aku masih kesal tiap kali ingat bagaimana dia menghukumku. Dia merusak sepatuku yang rapuh, lembut, dan cantik!"

Seokmin tiba tiba muncul dan tertawa, "Oh, hukuman karena kau masih pakai flat shoes itu ya?"

Jiho melirik tajam padanya, "Kenapa kau ada disini, Lee Seokmin?"

Seokmin menjawab, "Aku akan berada dimana Yuna berada."

"Ah! Manisnya!"

"Itu menjijikan!"

Jiho memutar mata, "Pokoknya Min Yoongi itu tidak ada baik baiknya sama sekali. Dia tidak akan jadi ayah yang baik dan suami yang baik kalau dia belum menyekolahkan mulutnya yang luar biasa itu. Ah! Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi untuk mulutnya itu! Aku bersyukur aku tidak jadi masuk basket! Pokoknya jangan mau ikut pelajaran olahraga kalau dia yang menginfal! Itu sakit hati paling dalam yang pernah kurasakan dari seorang guru pengganti."

"Jiho." Panggil Eunbi, "Bukannya guru pengganti yang pernah kita punya cuma Min Yoongi itu ya?"

"Ayolah, Eunbi. Aku harus membuat segala sesuatunya jadi lebih dramatis supaya Yulhee bisa melupakan Pelatih Min." Kata Jiho.

Yulhee masih menangis, dia sepertinya tidak mendengar cuap cuap mega-dramatis Jiho soal Pelatih Min dari tadi, terlalu sibuk bersandar di bahu Yuna yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku cuma mau dia." Kata Yulhee, masih terisak.

Dan biasanya kalau ada anak perempuan menangis, anak anak perempuan lain akan mendekatinya. Dan Minkyung tahu tahu duduk di sebelah Yulhee, menjadi anak yang belum percaya cinta, dia bilang, "Terlalu cepat untuk bilang begitu, Yulhee."

"Tapi kalau mendengar cerita Hoseok Oppa, kadang kadang aku juga berpikir kalau Yoongi itu manis." Kata Eunbi.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan nama, Eunbi?" tanya Minkyung.

"Soalnya dia terlalu manis dan aku geli kalau Hoseok Oppa menyuruhku memanggilnya Oppa."

"Kau geli dengan cowok manis tapi memacari Soonyoung Hyung? Standar ganda macam apa ini? Anomali macam apa ini?" tanya Seokmin.

"Diamlah, Seokmin. Kau tidak diundang disini, ini grup perempuan."

Seokmin tutup mulut, itupun setelah Yuna mencubit lengannya.

"Apa manisnya Pelatih Min?" tanya Yulhee.

"Nah kan!" seru Jiho, "Karenamu, Eunbi, dia jadi malah makin memikirkan Min Yoongi!"

"Jiho! Jangan keras keras, bagaimana kalau orangnya ada?" tegur Yuna.

"Memangnya hari ini dia ada jadwal? Memangnya hari ini ada latihan basket?" tanya Jiho.

"Ada." Jawab Minkyung, "Latihan besok dipindah ke hari ini."

Pandangan mata Jiho menggelilingi kantin, biasanya kalau ada latihan basket, Pelatih Min suka duduk duduk dengan anak laki laki sebelum latihan mulai.

"Aman, Jiho." Kata Eunbi, "Si mungil itu pasti sudah tenggelam di antara anak basket yang jangkung jangkung."

"Jung Eunbi seperti tidak sadar kalau Kwon Soonyoung juga pen-"

"Diam, Lee Seokmin, bicara lagi dan aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan pem-"

"Eunbi, itu menjijikan." Kata Yuna.

"Lihatlah, ada yang membela pacarnya disini." Kata Jiho.

"Kenapa kau malah memojokkanku!?"

"Jangan keras keras, Yuna." Kata Minkyung.

Yulhee tertawa kecil.

Minkyung bertanya, "Kau benar benar suka Pelatih Min, ya?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku cuma suka cowok dengan monolid seperti BTS Suga atau seperti Infinite Sunggyu."

"Oh, kalau mau yang mirip BTS Suga aku kenal seseorang." Kata Seokmin.

"Siapa?"

"Kakakku, nanti kukenalkan." Kata Seokmin,dia tersenyum dengan tampan dan bukannya nyengir seperti kuda.

"Wow, Seokmin, akhirnya ada gunanya juga kau duduk disini."

XXX

Yulhee selalu percaya kalau serigala cuma jatuh cinta sekali seumur hidup, tapi Minkyung bilang, "Mungkin saja tipemu itu yang seperti Pelatih, tapi bukan Pelatih itu sendiri."

Yulhee tidak mengerti, tapi dia yakin Kim Minkyung terlalu banyak main dengan Park Jimin, mereka berdua adalah gadis gadis dengan pemikiran yang aneh.

"Kau mau kukenalkan dengan hyung-ku tidak?" tanya Seokmin.

"Entahlah." Kata Yulhee, "Maksudku apa kami akan cocok. Dia orang yang bagaimana?"

"Ayolah, Yulhee, jangan terlalu melankolis begini. Semangat!"

"Iya, semangat." Ulang Yulhee, dengan nada yang tidak ada semangatnya sama sekali.

Seokmin masih saja tersenyum, mencoba membuat temannya itu bersemangat dengan senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya, Yulhee,"

Yulhee mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan Seokmin katakan. Pemuda itu memandang ke arah pintu kelas dan berkata,

"Hyung-ku akan datang kesini."

"Kapan?"

"Saat ini, harus –nah! Itu dia!"

Yulhee menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, ada seseorang dengan seragam SMA, masuk seenaknya ke kelas mereka. Beta, mungil, mirip BTS Suga! Mirip Pelatih Min!

Anak SMA itu dengan cepat mendatangi Seokmin dan meletakan sebuah buku, mungkin buku Seokmin yang tertinggal, dan dia pergi lagi, tapi Seokmin menahan tangannya.

"Hyung, ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu." Kata Seokmin, menarik hyung-nya sampai ada di hadapan Yulhee. Hyung-nya terlihat risih, tapi dia manis.

"Hyung, ini Kim Yulhee, teman sekelasku." Kata Seokmin.

Hyung-nya itu melirik Seokmin dengan tajam, terlihat sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang Seokmin lakukan. Tapi Yulhee, sekali saja dia melihat hyung Seokmin yang satu ini, dia sudah suka sekali.

"Ayo, Hyung, perkenalkan dirimu. Bagaimana kau mau mating kalau tidak pernah punya pacar, aku disini membantumu."

Hyung Seokmin bergumam, samar, tapi Yulhee terlalu memperhatikannya sampai dia sadar apa yang dia katakan, "Aku akan mengingat ini, Lee Seokmin. Awas saja."

Seokmin nyengir.

Dan hyung-nya tetap memperkenalkan diri, "Jihoon, Lee Jihoon. Salam kenal."

"Aku Kim Yulhee, salam kenal, Jihoon-sshi."

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note: Jadi katanya Yulhee itu suka Yoongi. Ya, siapa yang tidak suka Yoongi? Ampun, ARMY saja bisa mul-fan dengan Carat karena Woozi mirip Suga. Oops! Tapi temanku ada yang begitu. Aku sih, suka dua duanya.

Prompt: Aku berpikir akan seru kalau BTSSVT ditulis di Trainee!AU, yang kayak mix Produce 101 sama SM Rookies gitu (atau SVTTV juga? Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku terinspirasi SM Rookies dan Produce 101).

Jadi setelah banyak show evaluasi a la 101, Jungkook selalu dapat nilai tinggi, rank 1 (sebutannya Golden Boy (karena JK itu golden)), vote paling banyak (vote paling populer kayak 101. Karena bakat itu bisa diasah, tapi kalau tidak menarik perhatian pasar maka nggak ada gunanya juga), dan Mingyu juga pengen dia ada di rank 1, akhirnya mereka jadi rival karena itu, tapi makin lama mereka saling kenal makin mereka tahu kalau mereka sama sama cowok imoed imeod dari hati yang paling dalam dan bias (maknae?) material banget.

Dan pas mereka udah masuk 11 besar trainee yang MUNGKIN debut, Jungkook agak-sedikit-dikit-banget naksir sama benda kecil bernama Eunwoo dan Mingyu tetep jadi anak jahil yang nyebelin dan nyuruh JK bilang kalau dia suka, JK bilang, "Aku bakal bilang kalau kau berani mencium Wonwoo Hyung di Rookies Show." "Call!", tapi akhirnya Eunwoo bilang kalau, "Kita kan dilarang pacaran, Oppa." Terus Jungkook semacem mental breakdown dan malu banget dan dia pengen banget ngehajar Mingyu yang malah ngakak.

Endingnya bisa mereka debut di satu grup dan jadi BRO-ship no. 2 setelah Meanie. Minkook? Junggyu? Minjung? Jungmin? Gyukook?

Atau bisa juga mereka nggak jadi di agensi itu dan malah debut di BTS dan SVT, terus masuk KkotBro dan mereka ngakak ngakak kenapa dulu mereka nyebelin ya. Aku suka sekali KkotBro. Daripada sok cinta cintaan kayak WGM, kenapa nggak mempertemukan dua orang yang emang temenan, kan jadinya lebih ngalir.

Dan Trainee!AU ini pasti OOC banget, cuma aku seneng bikin Mingyu sama Jungkook berantem.

(Dan seakan akan SVT kurang banyak, aku malah main main ke BTS. Salahkan Danger(?)(itu lagu BTS pertamaku))


	2. Angin Berbau Mawar

Waktu Yoongi melamar Jimin saat libur akhir tahun ajaran, semua orang terkejut. Para orang tua dari keluarga Yoongi pikir anak itu hanya akan menikahi pekerjaan atau kasurnya saja dan bukannya menikahi omega semanis Jimin. Jimin memang terlalu manis, terlalu baik, nyaris terlalu baik untuk Yoongi.

Sepupu jauh Yoongi, anak anak keluarga Lee, semuanya tidak ada yang percaya. Jihoon memang diam saja, tapi wajah Seokmin terbaca sekali tidak percaya-nya, untungnya Lee Chan biasa biasa saja. Yang paling muda di kawanan itu malah senang bertemu Jimin, ada sesuatu yang cocok dalam diri mereka, mungkin soal tari. Geumjo Noona, sebagai sesama omega, menyukai Jimin, Hyunjoo Noona juga tidak bicara apa apa, tapi Hyemin, Lee Erin, yang tingginya sepantar Jimin, memegang bahunya. Yoongi sudah bisa menebak akan ada sebuah kekacauan karena mulut sepupunya yang suka kelewat sialan itu, apalagi dengan Erin Noona yang menatap dalam dalam mata Jimin, membuat Jimin agak menciut karena bingung.

Wanita itu bilang, "Jimin-goon, masih ada banyak waktu untukmu berpikir. Jangan mau menghabiskan hidupmu dengan Yoong sebagai budaknya, kau terlalu baik untuk itu."

Yoongi tidak mau memikirkan omongan Erin Noona, terutama saat Jihoon menunjukan hasil kerjanya. Yoongi memikirkan bagaimana kalau Jihoon bertemu Chanyeol, atau mereka gabung dengan Jiho Seonbae dan Namjoon. Jihoon punya potensi yang besar dalam bermusik dan Yoongi merasa dia sedang membesarkan anak, memikirkan masa depan Jihoon lebih detail dari yang Jihoon mungkin bisa pikirkan.

Tapi dia masih menangkap jawaban Jimin, "Tidak apa apa, Noona, aku yang menginginkannya."

"Tapi Yoong itu, kau sendiri tahu Yoong kan? Dia itu tidak baik. Dia kasar, agak semaunya sendiri, dan pemalas."

"Aku ta-"

Yoongi tidak menangkap jawaban Jimin setelahnya, tapi kata kata Erin Noona membuatnya berpikir mungkin kesan dingin dan tidak bersahabat-nya yang menyulitkannya menghadapi keluarga Park. Kata Jimin mereka seperti bunga dan Yoongi menemui mereka saat mereka masih berupa kuncup, tapi nanti setelah mereka mekar pada Yoongi, Yoongi akan tahu bagaimana keluarga Park yang sebenarnya.

Sebenernya Yoongi sudah paham soal hal itu, soal Park yang senang menyembunyikan diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Dia kenal Park Chanyeol sudah cukup lama dan sudah cukup dekat untuk saling menghujat.

"Kau!" Waktu itu Chanyeol marah karena Yoongi menggunakan cara primitif untuk meminta Jimin. Yoongi menandai Jimin dulu dan bukannya meminta dengan cara yang lebih menggunakan akal dari pada insting serigala, "Dasar primitif!"

Dan Yoongi tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk main hujat-hujatan dengan Chanyeol Hyung-nya, "Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu. Aku tahu pasti apa yang ingin, bisa, dan akan aku lakukan."

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 14: Angin Berbau Mawar

Cast: Parks+Min: Yoongi, Siyeon

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Romance

Warning: Part 1 of Yoon&Yeol Twoshoot, Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Yoongi, Beta!Siyeon, Omega!Jimin.

Tolong jangan pernah berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis (judulnya saja 'Studi tentang Serigala' bukan 'Percintaan antar Serigala').

XXX

Mungkin kalimat Yoongi itu membuat Park Siyeon merasa Min Yoongi sedang menantang kawanannya dan bukannya ingin berteman dengan mereka. Tapi pikiran itu datang hanya karena Siyeon tidak mengerti hubungan baik berhias hujat antara Yoongi dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah menjelaskannya pada Siyeon kalau Yoongi tidak bermaksud buruk, tapi gadis itu tetaplah seperti itu.

Erin dan mulutnya yang sialan itu benar Yoongi memang tidak baik dan kesan tidak bersahabatnya ternyata memang menyusahkannya dalam menghadapi keluarga Park.

Park yang paling tua, yang Yoongi kira namanya benaran Bap, Park Minha. Terlihat tenang, manis, tapi jahil, untuk Yoongi sekilas dia mirip dengan Kim Seokjin, tapi Yoongi dengan cepat mempelajari kalau mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka sangat mirip, entahlah.

Gadis itu menyeruput teh bunganya lagi. Ada banyak bau bunga di rumah ini, bau yang menenangkan, bau yang menyegarkan, dan Jimin membawa bau khas ini kemana mana, ke kamar Yoongi, ke bantal dan kasurnya.

"Min Yoongi, ya?"

"Iya."

Minha menatapnya langsung di mata, itu berani sekali untuk seorang beta. Ya, serigala dari keluarga Park memang pemberani, Siyeon saja berani memberi Yoongi tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Temannya Chanyeol kan?"

"Iya."

Dan Minha memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah, mungkin seperti mengenalnya, mungkin juga sedang menilai apakah Yoongi pantas untuk Jimin.

"Aku pernah melihatmu di sekolah Jimin."

"Aku guru olahraga SMA dan pelatih basket SMP dan SMA."

"Oh. Begitu." Minha tersenyum, dia terlihat santai dengan Yoongi, tidak seperti Siyeon. Yoongi pikir hubungannya dengan wanita yang lebih tua cenderung tidak berkesan dan hubungannya dengan gadis gadis kecil amat sangat buruk.

Makanya Yoongi tidak menjawab terlalu serius waktu Jimin tiba tiba meneleponnya di musim kawin terakhirnya di rumahnya sendiri,

"Hyung..." suara Jimin berat dan tertahan.

"Jimin." Dan Yoongi bisa mendengarnya tercekat, menahan, suara Yoongi yang sesingkat itu saja sudah sangat berpengaruh padanya.

"Jiminnie." Panggil Yoongi lagi.

"Y-ya."

"Tahun depan kau akan di sini, di kamarku, bersamaku."

"Aku ingin cepat-" Jimin tercekat, "-tahun depan."

"Sabar, Jiminnie."

"Aku ingin anak perempuan, Hyung." Jimin tertawa, "Kau pernah membayangkannya? Kita dan seorang gadis kecil?"

Jimin meracau, Yoongi yakin. Atau mungkin dia ingin Yoongi bicara sesuatu yang lebih menjurus daripada hanya membuatnya frustasi dengan memanggil namanya.

"Kau tahu cara membuatnya?"

Jimin tercekat, lagi lagi, dan napasnya tidak beraturan, "Ajari aku, Alpha."

Tapi dari situ Yoongi berpikir, ini keputusan final; Dia harus bersikap lebih baik pada anak perempuan.

Terutama pada Kim Jiho, beta dari kelas 9-B yang pasti meneruskan ke SMA, itu berarti mereka akan bertemu setidaknya seminggu sekali.

Tapi pertama, dia harus berbaik baik dulu pada Siyeon.

Waktu Yoongi muncul di pekarangan rumah Jimin sehari setelah Jimin bilang heat-nya sudah selesai, dia masih bisa merasakan bau bau yang mengundang dari Jimin yang jadi lebih manis lagi. Biasanya dalam bau Jimin ada bau yang mirip seperti apa yang Hyorin Noona bilang bau matahari, tapi kali ini tidak, baunya benar benar seperti bau bunga. Dan Yoongi nyaris membuat bibirnya berdarah karena dia menggigitnya terlalu keras. Dia ingin merasakan Jimin tapi dia belum boleh melakukannya, dia harus menunggu sampai Jimin selesai SMA.

Lalu membawanya ke rumahnya dan melakukan semua hal yang ada di kepalanya.

Dan Yoongi mencium bau mawar, baunya memenuhi indera penciuman Yoongi. Pasca-heat, beta perempuan, Park Siyeon.

Yoongi yang duduk duduk di teras rumah melihat Siyeon mengintip dari jendela. Yoongi memang tidak berencana mengetuk pintu dan lebih memilih mengirim pesan pada Jimin yang dibalas Jimin dengan 'tunggu sebentar sayang. Aku di kamar mandi'. Tapi Siyeon saat ini sudah memergokinya.

Rambutnya yang hitam dan tebal jatuh di bahunya dengan cantik, matanya yang cokelat terlihat menyala ketika ditimpa sinar matahari, itu mata serigala tapi Yoongi tidak merasa ditantang, dan bibirnya merah. Ada yang bilang serigala paling cantik ketika selesai heat dan Yoongi akhirnya mengerti kenapa ada anggapan seperti itu. Siyeon saja terlihat secantik ini, Jimin akan terlihat seperti apa? Seperti malaikat?

Siyeon sepertinya tidak berencana membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi dan mereka cuma berpandangan, dibatasi kaca jendela. Di kaca jendela, Yoongi bisa melihat matanya berwarna abu dan dia berkedip, berusaha mengubah matanya ke warna biasa dan mengabaikan dorongan serigalanya. Siyeon menatapnya dengan menyelidik bukan dengan ketidaksukaan seperti waktu itu, Yoongi menyimpulkan gadis itu tidak masalah kalau Yoongi menunjukan sisi serigalanya.

Kemudian Siyeon membuka jendela, campuran bau pasca-heat dari Siyeon dan Jimin sedikit membuat pikiran Yoongi tidak jernih. Tapi Siyeon langsung bicara, "Aku tidak berniat membukakan pintu untukmu, Tuan Min."

Omong omong, kalimat itu bisa diartikan sebagai, 'Aku tidak memberi restuku, Tuan Min'.

Yoongi diam. Kalau dia tidak ingat gadis kecil ini adalah calon iparnya dia pasti sudah meledak dan melakukan cara primitif lain untuk mengambil Jimin-nya. Dan membuat Park Chanyeol akan menghajarnya.

Jadi Yoongi berusaha tidak meledak dan memaksa dirinya untuk berpikir kalau Siyeon bukannya tidak merestui, tapi belum merestui.

"Tidak apa apa." Karena kalau pun Siyeon belum menerimanya, Yoongi akan terus mendekatinya, mengikuti temponya, sampai dia merestui, "Aku akan menunggu Jimin."

"Jimin Oppa tidak akan ke sini." Kata Siyeon. Dia memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan biasa, santai seperti Minha waktu itu, tapi Siyeon masih terlihat ingin menilai Yoongi.

Yoongi mencoba membicarakan hal yang lain, "Kau tahu, aku sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol Hyung."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau senior Jimin Oppa." Kata Siyeon, "Aku suka lirikmu, Chanyeol Oppa suka bercerita tentangmu, tentang rap-mu, dan tentang seberapa cepat kau bisa menulis lagu. Ditambah akhir akhir ini Jimin Oppa juga sering bercerita tentangmu. Yoongi Oppa,"

Yoongi nyaris terkejut waktu Siyeon memanggilnya oppa.

"Aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu, tapi mendengarmu mengatakan suatu yang tidak menyenangkan soal kakakku membuatku kesal. Semua orang di rumah ini menyukaimu dan aku pikir aku juga harusnya menyukaimu."

Yoongi langsung berpikir kalau saja tadi dia meledak Siyeon pasti tidak akan pernah merestuinya selamanya.

Yoongi tersenyum, dia melakukannya untuk memberi kesan bersahabat pada Siyeon yang terlihat terkejut dan kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Kata Yoongi.

"Untuk?" tanya Siyeon.

"Hm, karena tidak membenciku."

Siyeon tersenyum dengan cantik lagi, "Sebenarnya senyummu manis, Oppa. Kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu terus, lama lama kau bisa populer loh."

"Tidak, aku lebih baik menyimpannya untuk Jimin saja."

Yoongi ingat, dia baru menyadarinya, dia tidak tersenyum pada Siyeon waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan sepertinya benar, Yoongi memang harus mulai bersikap lebih manis pada anak perempuan.

Apalagi Jimin bilang dia ingin anak perempuan dan jangan sampai Yoongi membuat Min kecil itu membenci ayahnya sendiri.

Dan terutama pada Kim Jiho. Saat ini dia ada di kelas 11-B-1. Yoongi setuju gadis itu cantik sekali, rambut hitamnya lurus dan panjang, terlihat tebal sekali. Ada yang bilang perempuan dari keluarga Kim itu sangat cantik dan Yoongi memang setuju, apalagi setelah melihat Jiho dan Minkyung.

Tapi Kim Jiho benar benar tidak mau melepas sepatu flatnya yang cantik. Yoongi harus ingat untuk tidak mengenalkan sepatu sialan itu pada anak perempuannya nanti. Siyeon sendiri bilang flatshoes itu cuma akan menyakiti kaki karena solnya terlalu tipis dan apa dan apa yang Yoongi tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kim Jiho."

Jiho terlihat panik dan Yoongi melihat sepatunya.

Untung Yoongi ingat untuk jadi lebih baik pada anak perempuan.

"Potong nilai sepuluh."

"Apa!?"

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ingin jadi baik baik amat pada Jiho yang malas sekali mengikuti pelajarannya. Gadis itu belum berubah juga dari SMP.

"Melawan, duapuluh."

"Ta-tapi!"

"Kuberi kau waktu tiga menit untuk pinjam sepatu, kalau tidak keluar dari kelasku."

Ya, dengan begini Yoongi berpikir dia sudah agak baik, tapi tidak baik baik amat.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note(-1): Silahkan marahi aku kalau Yoongi-nya OOC, aku tidak terlalu mengenal BTS tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak suka mereka. Tolong marahi aku dan ajari aku soal bagaimana seharusnya Min Yoongi yang tidak OOC itu supaya di fanfic depan kalau aku memakai Yoongi lagi aku bisa mengurangi kadar OOC-nya.

Note(0): Chapter depan juga masih akan membahas seruan 'dasar primitif!' yang sama. Jadi seperti satu kejadian yang sama tapi punya efek berbeda antara Chanyeol dan calon adik iparnya, Yoongi.

Note(1): Kita mulai tahun ajaran baru! (= season baru?) Jimin kelas 3, Wonwoo kelas 2, Mingyu kelas 1. Yoongi mulai jadi guru OR SMA untuk kelas A dan B, dia tidak mengajar Jimin. Sayang sekali...

Note(2): Aku sengaja membuat Erin memanggil Yoongi dengan Yoong (Yung), Yoongi (Yung-I) dan bukannya Yoongi (Yun-Gi).

Note(3): Karena sepupu Yoongi di keluarga Min itu sedikit dan umurnya jauh jauh sekali darinya, dia suka dititipkan ke keluarga Lee. Dia itu sepupunya Jihoon dan sepupu Jihoon yang lain juga menganggap Yoongi adalah sepupu mereka.

Note(4): Kim Jiho itu haters Yoongi dari chapter EXTRA. Dia masih sakit hati karena flatnya dirusak Yoongi, tapi... Min Yoongi itu kalau perhatian sedikit saja bisa jadi manis kok, kata Jung Eunbi, sepupu Jung Hoseok (dan pacar Kwon Soonyoung) dan karena Hoseok berteman dengan Yoongi maka mereka saling kenal.

Note(5): Bangtan disini itu geng, Tae dan dua sepupunya (Nam&Jin) yang suka mampir (untuk bertemu Yoongi) waktu latihan basket, Namjoon yang memang teman Yoongi, Jimin yang teman Taehyung, dan Jungkook yang (tetangga Yoongi) didikan Min, ingat dia bilang dia alpha didikan Min, dan serigala Min itu mudah terbakar, cuma aku tidak memunculkan Hoseok saja.

Note(6): Kemarin waktu aku pergi ke toko permen dengan teman A.R.M.Y-ku, aku bilang, "Jadi inget Tae." Terus hello-hello, hello-hello, tell me what you want right now terus pegawai di sana ada yang ketawa, tahunya dia juga A.R.M.Y. Kupikir wajar kalau aku tahu BTS (terlalu tahu, paham innerjokes, atau yang begitu begitu) disekitarku banyak A.R.M.Y. aku sampai takut kalau tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat teman teman A.R.M.Y. –ku tidak lagi jadi A.R.M.Y., aku bukan anak yang terlalu setia dengan fandom, aku lompat kemana mana dan kalau aku pikir seru aku akan tetap di sana, tapi aku tetap tidak mau ada kejadian dimana aku membuka pembicaraan dengan, "Eh, BTS begini begini loh." Dan dijawab, "Maafkan, aku udah bukan A.R.M.Y lagi, sekarang aku XXX." Kan jadinya nggak enak...

Note(7): Dan akhirnya aku ketemu lagi sama temen SMP-ku yang mirip Jimin, eyesmile-nya! Sama pipinya! Pantes waktu dulu aku lihat Chim rasanya kayak kenal banget sama mukanya.

Note(8): Aku lebih suka Chim dan Wonu tanpa make up, eyeliner mereka malah bikin aku males~ Iya, Chim, tanpa eyeliner, aku mau Chim yang manis dengan atau tanpa hip-hop.


	3. Kecenderungan Seorang Park

Waktu Yoongi melamar Jimin saat libur akhir tahun ajaran, Chanyeol terkejut. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah memperkirakannya sejak jauh jauh hari. Apalagi karena Yoongi tidak bilang apa apa dan main menandai Jimin dengan baunya saja. Memangnya tidak ada cara lain yang lebih sopan dan pakai akal apa?

Anak seperti Yoongi sepertinya lebih suka hidup sebagai serigala daripada sebagai manusia dan Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkannya karena Jimin juga suka tinggal di dalam hutan. Keluarga Park bahkan punya rumah kecil di dalam hutan yang biasa dipakai bermain empat bersaudara itu.

Tapi tetap saja, dia merasa tidak dihargai. Dia alpha kawanan ini dan dia juga kakaknya Jimin, setidaknya bicara dulu padanya.

"Kau!" Chanyeol berseru, "Dasar primitif!"

Dan Yoongi tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk main hujat-hujatan dengan Chanyeol Hyung-nya, "Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu. Aku tahu pasti apa yang ingin, bisa, dan akan aku lakukan."

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 15: Kecenderungan Seorang Park

Cast: Parks+Min: Chanyeol

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Romance

Warning: Part 2 of Yoon&Yeol Twoshoot, Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Yoongi, Beta!Siyeon, Omega!Jimin.

Tolong jangan pernah berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis (judulnya saja 'Studi tentang Serigala' bukan 'Percintaan antar Serigala').

XXX

Chanyeol tidak bisa membalasnya.

Dan Siyeon merasakan itu.

"Ti-tidak, Siyeon-ah, Yoongi tidak bermaksud mengejekku. Aku dan Yoongi sudah kenal lama, kau tahu kan? Kami biasa begini, Siyeon. Iya kan, Yoongi?" Chanyeol mengelak, tapi Siyeon sepertinya tidak percaya.

Yoongi menjawab, "Iya." Tapi jawaban itu tidak mengubah apapun, tidak mengubah pandangan Siyeon pada Yoongi dan tidak mengubah pikiran Chanyeol.

Kalau seorang Park Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti apa yang ingin, bisa, dan akan dia lakukan.

Yoongi itu memang temannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama jadi Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan lidahnya yang tajam, tapi lidahnya itu memang harus dimasukan ke sekolah etika. Karena cara penyampaiannya dan karena Chanyeol yang sensitif, serigala Park cenderung sensitif dan banyak memikirkan hal hal yang mungkin tidak penting, Chanyeol diam diam merasa sakit hati.

Chanyeol tahu dia terlalu banyak berpikir.

Tapi Yoongi ada benarnya.

Chanyeol mungkin tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi tidak dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Dibanding Yoongi yang idealis, Chanyeol lebih mengikuti pasar. Yoongi selalu ada dalam garis yang jelas, sementara Chanyeol mengikuti orang. Chanyeol pikir itu bagus, berarti dia cukup bisa beradaptasi.

Tapi tetap, Chanyeol tidak terlalu menunjukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Bahkan dalam bisnis dia cuma tinggal mengikuti apa yang sudah orang tuanya kerjakan dan lagi lagi mengikuti pasar.

Juga karena setelah Minha pindah dia adalah serigala tertua di antara adik adiknya, Chanyeol biasa mengikuti permintaan –rengekan- Jimin dan Siyeon.

Sama sekali tidak menunjukan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan.

Dia sebenarnya ingin ganti genre ke rock, lalu buat band dengan Kim Jongdae sebagai vokalis-nya. Tapi Jongdae aslinya lebih lebih tertutup dari apa yang orang bisa lihat, dia punya sedikit ketakutan –phobia?- terhadap manusia dan itu agak menyusahkannya.

Dia juga ingin memaksa Jimin belajar rap, anak itu terlalu mudah menyerah dalam hal ini. Chanyeol dan Siyeon sama sama bisa rap, kenapa Jimin tidak bisa? Ada anggapan kalau rapper yang baik bisa bernyanyi dan penyanyi yang baik bisa nge-rap, dan Chanyeol percaya hal itu dari hati yang paling dalam.

Mungkin hal yang benar benar ingin Chanyeol lakukan selain musik sebenarnya adalah fotografi, tapi dia tidak pernah benar benar membicarakannya.

Chanyeol ingin jadi serigala yang bebas, mengabaikan status alphanya. Dan terimakasih, Min Yoongi, dalam keadaan Chanyeol sudah hidup dengan senang sambil menjalankan bisnis orang tuanya dan menulis lagu bersama teman temannya, dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol memikirkan ulang pilihan pilihan hidupnya.

Yang mana sebenarnya itu tidak penting. Karena walaupun Chanyeol tiba tiba banting setir jadi fotografer, dia juga pasti akan tetap main musik dan menjalankan bisnis restoran orang tuanya. Tidak akan ada banyak hal yang berubah. Chanyeol paham, tapi dia malah terus memikirkannya.

"Bagus sekali, Min Yoon-gae*" Chanyeol mengumpat, dia terlalu banyak berpikir dan itu tidak baik, "Dasar anak anjing chihuahua."

Kemudia Chanyeol tertawa, membayangkan Yoongi, adik ipar kesayangannya, berubah menjadi anak anjing chihuahua.

"Dasar teacup maltese."

Dia tertawa lagi, membayangkan Yoongi berubah jadi anjing putih kecil. Ah! Itu pasti manis sekali! Yoongi sebagai serigala saja sudah manis, bagaimana Yoongi sebagai anak anjing? Pasti imut sekali.

Kemudian, Yoongi yang manis begitu ditambah Jimin yang juga manis. Chanyeol penasaran keponakannya nanti akan semanis apa. Yang jelas dia sudah pasti akan lebih cantik dari SNSD, setidaknya dia akan punya kaki yang cantik.

Chanyeol tahu pikiran pikiran tidak penting yang cuma menganggu produktifitasnya harusnya dilupakan saja dan memang candaan Yoongi yang keterlaluan harusnya dilupakan saja, lagipula itu tidak membuat Chanyeol membencinya, Yoongi masih tetap alpha favorit Chanyeol.

(Sebenarnya Chanyeol selalu suka serigala laki laki yang beberapa belas senti lebih pendek darinya dan Yoongi satu satu yang alpha.)

Walaupun Yoongi sudah jadi guru, dia tetap masih anak kuliahan. Chanyeol juga, karena dia malas dia malah berakhir ditingkat yang sama dengan Yoongi. Sepertinya sifat malas adalah hal menyatukan mereka.

"Apa kabar, Yoong?"

Yoongi melirik, mungkin dia tidak suka dipanggil Yoong. Chanyeol belajar panggilan itu dari Jihoon, murid les musiknya yang ternyata adalah sepupu Yoongi. Pantas mereka mirip. Mirip sekali!

"Kabar apa?"

"Kabarmu lah, Jagoan."

"Seperti biasa."

"Jangan ngaco deh, Yoong-ie-ya."

"Dari mana kau belajar panggilan itu sih?"

"Jihoonie."

Yoongi bergumam, "Aih, anak itu."

Lalu Yoongi tiba tiba bicara, lebih ke arah bercerita, "Kau enak, Hyung. Setidaknya kau tidak usah pusing mengurusi anak anak bandel. Aku cape mengurusi mereka. Benar benar menganggu waktu istirahatku."

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau jadi guru, Yoongi."

"Kau kan murid durhaka, Hyung. Tidak baik untukmu kalau jadi guru."

"Aih, anjing satu ini."

"Kau juga anjing."

Kenyataan anjing dan serigala itu sangat mirip. Yoongi dan Chanyeol sama sama tidak ada yang sakit hati kalau dikatai anjing. Serigala itu seperti anjing besar dan sakit hati cuma buang buang tenaga.

"Tapi setidaknya kalau aku bisa beradaptasi semudah kau dan aku punya kesan yang lebih bersahabat sepertimu yang gampang membaca apa keinginan orang, mungkin hidupku akan lebih gampang."

Chanyeol memang mudah beradaptasi dan cenderung gampang membaca keinginan orang lain. Dia bukan tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan, tapi dia menuruti apa yang orang ingin dia lakukan. Dan Yoongi baru saja memujinya soal hal itu.

"Yoongi!"

"Ya?"

"Kau curhat? Padaku? Aih! Iparku manis sekali!"

"Sialan."

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note(0): Masih, tolong marahi aku kalau Yoongi-nya OOC. Seingatku aku juga pernah ditegur karena Jimin-nya OOC. Ya, pokoknya tolong tegur aku dan beritahu aku Yoongi dan Jimin itu seperti apa supaya di fanfic depan kalau aku pakai mereka aku bisa mengurangi kadar OOC-nya.

Note(1): Gae itu artinya anjing. Aku sadar kalau aku makin jahat pada Yoongi di seri ini. Sudah dia dikata-katai Jiho, sekarang aku menulis Chanyeol melakukan ini. Aku tidak benci Yoongi serius, kalau tidak ada dia aku malah tidak akan suka BTS.

Note(2): Kalau ada percakapan yang tidak baku berarti itu pakai dialek, Yoongi dan Chanyeol sama sama orang Gyeongsang (mencakup Daegu, Busan, Ulsan) (- semua ini bersumber dari apa yang aku pelajari, bukan berarti aku ahli.)

Note(3): Dan dialek Daegu Irene itu manis sekali. (setahuku dialek Busan dan Daegu walaupun secara keseluruhan sama, tapi tetap ada beda bedanya sedikit, dan biasanya cuma bisa disadari oleh native speaker-nya.) Dan Jimin, dia jadi lebih manly kalau pakai dialek, melting melting!


	4. Alpha? Omega? Mate?

Matanya memperhatikan panel paling atas.

"Jung Guk-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mata Jung Guk berwarna merah, dia digambarkan sebagai alpha paling kuat, paling baik, paling tampan, paling tangguh.

"Kita tidak bisa lama lama, Ji Mina-ssi."

Ji Mina terlihat terkejut.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 16: Alpha? Omega? Mate?

Cast: I.O.I Jeon Somi, SVT Wonwoo, BTS Jungkook

Rating: T

Genre: Family

Warning: Chapter ini bukan untuk menjelek-jelekan A/B/O Verse versi apapun. Chapter ini ada untuk menjelaskan perbedaan dalam A/B/O Verse karanganku.

Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Jungkook, Beta!Somi, Omega!Wonwoo.

Male & Female OC: Jung Guk dan Ji Mina, mereka adalah tokoh webtoon.

Tolong jangan pernah berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis (judulnya saja 'Studi tentang Serigala' bukan 'Percintaan antar Serigala').

XXX

"Sampah. Apa apaan ini? Apa ini yang manusia pikirkan soal manusia serigala? Menjijikkan!" Jungkook melempar handphone ke sembarang arah.

Somi sudah ingin protes, tapi handphone Jungkook mendarat di sela dadanya.

"Mesum!" wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia melempar handphone Jungkook ke arah pemiliknya.

"Apa apaan!? Memangnya aku tahu bakal jatuh ke-"

Tepatnya ke arah selangkangannya.

"Argh! Somi! Sialan!"

Somi kabur, anak SD itu berlari ke arah dapur, tempat para ibu berkumpul, "Eomma! Jungkook Oppa bilang aku sialan!"

"Somi! Berhenti!"

Dan Somi cuma menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jungkook.

Sebenarnya Somi ingin protes karena Jungkook baru saja bilang webtoon favorit-nya sampah. Memang agak sampah sebenarnya, tapi selama gambar Jung Guk-nya masih tampan, Somi akan menyukai webtoon itu.

Waktu Somi meminta Jungkook Oppa menilai seri itu, Jungkook bilang, "Gambarnya bagus, ceritanya sampah, alur tipikal, terbaca, kenapa nama tokoh utamanya harus Jung Guk? Apa marganya? Kim Jung Guk? Lee Jung Guk?"

"Marga Jung, nama Guk. Bukan Jungkook seperti namamu, Oppa."

"Ok. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah santai dan kasar? Apa genre-nya, romance!? Kenapa banyak action-nya? Apa manusia berpikir manusia serigala itu kerjaannya cuma bertarung dan bertarung saja?"

Somi jadi berpikir kalau webtoon favorit-nya ini gagal menggambarkan kehidupan manusia serigala di era modern seperti ini.

Jung Guk, si tokoh utama pria, adalah alpha, setiap alpha bermata merah. Dan Ji Mina, si tokoh utama wanita, adalah omega, dan setiap omega bermata biru. Di webtoon itu kebanyakan serigala adalah alpha dan omega, hanya ada sedikit beta.

kenyataannya, Jeon Jungkook adalah alpha dan matanya berwarna abu abu, Jeon Wonwoo adalah omega dan matanya jugalah abu abu, Jeon Somi adalah serigala yang belum dewasa dan matanya juga abu abu, tapi agak sedikit kecokelatan seperti warna mata ayahnya. Juga, ada lebih banyak beta daripada jumlah alpha dan omega kalau digabung.

Lalu, klik! Somi tiba tiba mengerti kenapa Jungkook tidak bisa merasa terhubung dengan webtoon favorit-nya. Tapi Somi tidak peduli karena selama gambar Jung Guk masih tampan, Somi akan terus menyukai webtoon itu.

Dan Jungkook Oppa benar, manusia serigala jaman sekarang kerjaannya bukan cuma bertarung dan bertarung saja. Sekali kali mungkin ada perkelahian karena melanggar batas teritori kawanan lain, tapi mereka tidak berterung sesering Jung Guk dalam webtoon. Mereka lebih santai, lebih seperti manusia saja.

"Aku harap kau tidak pernah baca fanfic wolf!AU." Kata Wonwoo.

Mata Jungkook bergerak dengan cepat memperhatikan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo diam saja.

Sampai Somi bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Wonwoo sudah akan menjawab, tapi kemudian ibu Jungkook menginterupsi, "Anak anak, makan malam sudah siap."

Setelah itu Somi terlihat melupakan kata kata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bersyukur sepupunya yang masih SD itu melupakannya, soalnya fic wolf!AU itu biasanya ratingnya dewasa. Biasanya banyak bagian matingnya.

Dan itu selalu membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah.

Dalam fanfic ada yang menggambarkan heat datang tiap bulan, atau tiap 3 bulan. Tapi heat Wonwoo datang setiap musim kawin, heat serigala perempuan datang setiap musim kawin dan di masa subur dalam sikluk menstruasi mereka.

Dalam fanfic ada yang menggambarkan heat juga bisa dipengaruhi keberadaan alpha, dan dapat mempengaruhi alpha. Dan iya, itu benar. Dia pernah sering bertemu dengan Mingyu di liburan akhir tahun entah kapan dan itu mempercepat heat-nya, dia terlalu terpengaruh bau Mingyu tapi dia menikmatinya.

Pernah, Wonwoo terlalu nyaman sampai tidak sadar, dia pikir dia agak agak terpancing murni karena dia sedang bersama Mingyu, tapi begitu mata Mingyu yang cokelat menatapnya dengan pandangan lain, Wonwoo baru sadar Mingyu jadi terpancing juga karena heat Wonwoo mau mulai.

Waktu itu Mingyu bilang, suaranya rendah, lebih rendah dari biasanya, "Aku harus pulang, Hyung."

Dan Jungkook menarik kerah baju Mingyu, "Pulang sana." Suaranya juga merendah, berubah nyaris jadi suara alpha-nya. Tapi Wonwoo yakin, Jungkook lebih ingin Mingyu cepat pulang daripada bertengkar dulu dengan alpha itu.

Jungkook kemudian menoleh pada Wonwoo, dan disini Wonwoo merasa kalau Jungkook benar benar seorang alpha, alpha muda yang tangguh dan gagah, alpha kawanannya, satu satunya alpha kawanannya.

Matanya abu abu dan Jungkook berkata, "Masuk kamarmu."

Dalam fanfic ada yang menggambarkan heat berlangsung dalam hitungan hari, juga ada yang mengambarkan heat akan selesai ketika mating. Ada yang menggambarkan kalau heat adalah seri mating tanpa istirahat. Ada yang juga yang menggambarkan heat yang dilalui sendirian akan sangat sakit.

Wonwoo pikir heat yang dilalui sendirian benar benar tidak nyaman, bukan sakit seperti terluka, tapi sakit karena terlalu tidak nyaman. Mau Wonwoo menyentuh dirinya sendiri atau tidak, heat yang dia lalui sendirian akan selalu tidak nyaman.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau melalui heat bersama pasangannya, Mingyu, tapi sepertinya akan seperti heat yang biasa. Mating-istirahat, makan, mandi atau tidur-mating lagi-istirahat lagi dan begitu terus sampai heat-nya selesai.

Heat bukan seri mating tanpa istirahat, tapi heat mungkin memang seri mating nyaris tanpa istirahat yang cukup.

Wonwoo seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, tapi dia pernah menguping Hyosung Noona waktu dia mating dengan pasangannya. Waktu itu Wonwoo mengantar makanan, botol botol air, handuk, sprei, dan pakaian. Dan Wonwoo duduk di samping pintu untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, padahal seharusnya dia meninggalkan barang bawaannya di depan pintu.

Dia duduk mendengarkan. Gaduh, kemudian sepi untuk sekitar setengah jam, kemudian gaduh, lalu sepi, lalu pintu terbuka dan Wonwoo berpura pura kalau dia baru saja baru datang untuk mengantar makanan dan keperluan lain.

Wonwoo diberitahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya ketika mating dan dia tahu Mingyu juga pasti diajari apa yang harus mereka lakukan ketika mereka mating, dan Wonwoo tahu jeda setengah jam itu kenapa. Itu karena knot baru bisa ditarik dalam sekitar kurang lebih setengah jam.

Waktu melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah waktu dia kembali dari kamar Hyosung Noona, Jungkook tahu bukan cuma fic wolf!AU yang banyak bagian matingnya, tapi pikiran Wonwoo juga.

Menurut guru olah raganya SMP-nya, seorang serigala itu harus tahu cara berburu dan bertahan hidup, sebagai serigala dan sebagai manusia, dalam hal berburu uang atau berburu mangsa. Jungkook pikir itu benar.

Dia suka cuaca panas dan berangin untuk berburu, saat saat dimana tubuh jadi lebih sensitif dengan perubahan dan dia jadi lebih sensitif dengan bau. Juga saat dimana siapapun jadi kawanan Min yang bertetangga dengan mereka tidak akan keluar, jadi dia bisa menggiring mangsanya kembali ke teritorinya kalau kalau mangsa itu sudah terlalu dekat dengan teritori tetangganya.

Di hari panas yang melelahkan angin akan mengacak bulunya yang hitam dan dia akan seperti digerakan angin daripada pikirannya, benar benar kosong dan bebas. Wonwoo lebih suka mengumpulkan buah dan Somi akan belajar untuk memburu kelinci.

Mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan serigala lain, suka makan apapun, kelinci sampai rusa, apapun. Asal bukan serangga. Wonwoo suka delima.

Wonwoo mengendus, "Ada rusa."

Sepupunya yang lain percaya meski belum sebegitu jelas menangkap bau yang samar itu, Wonwoo entah kenapa lebih sensitif dari sepupu sepupunya, entah ini karena dia omega atau karena memang dia lebih sensitif saja.

Saat dia mengendus lagi, rusa itu menghilang, "Ah, dia pergi."

Somi berjongkok di tanah, keranjang ada di depannya, dan rambutnya yang cokelat jatuh ke menutupi punggung telanjangnya. Anak SD ini kalau jadi serigala punya warna bulu yang lebih cokelat dari kebanyakan serigala Jeon. Wonwoo sendiri bilang warna bulu Somi mirip dengan Yoon Jeonghan Seonbae, alpha manis berambut panjang yang adalah senior Wonwoo.

Dan Jungkook melihat Somi membawa benda yang jarang dibawa, kalau pisau, Jungkook juga bawa untuk dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa kau bawa sekop?"

"Hah? Ini?" Somi kelihatan tidak terlalu mendengarkan pertanyaan Jungkook tadi, "Aku bawa ini supaya aku bisa menguburmu kalau tiba tiba kau menyebalkan, Oppa."

Gadis itu berkata dengan cepat dan Jungkook belum sempat berkomentar, Wonwoo menyela.

"Jangan berisik, Somi harus mengumpulkan tumbuhan untuk tugas sains, dan aku mencium bau rusa."

Angin bertiup, agak keras, angin ini membawa bau rusa, "Arah jam 9 dariku."

Berburu adalah hal yang baik, olah raga sekaligus makan, dan adalah hal yang semua serigala, baik yang punya mate atau yang tidak punya, ataupun serigala yang belum dewasa harusnya bisa.

XXX

Note: Aku berpikir kalau makin kesini idol idol harus sangat multi-talent untuk bisa debut dengan berhasil. Ya, tidak semua sih, tapi idol yang bisa mengisi segala macam posisi akan lebih ngena gimana gitu. Bayangkan rapper, yang jago dance, dan bisa high note nyaris tanpa crack, atau bayangkan dancer yang selalu stabil dalam menyanyi, atau juga bayangkan visual, yang jago dance, bisa nge-rap, vocalnya asik, dan inggrisnya perfect.

Note(2): sambil membayangkan idol idol yang lintas-posisi semau mereka, aku malah berpikir aku kalau jadi idol malah akan tidak bisa apa apa. Tapi dengan bakat standar pun asal ada sesuatu dalam diri yang membuat orang suka, maka akan berhasil. Iya, aku menyindir seseorang yang ikut acara Mnet kemarin. Neol bomyeon rush rush rush~

Note(3): Sebenarnya ada cerita dibalik kenapa Jungkook yang masih kecil sudah jadi alpha kawanan Jeon dan kenapa Wonwoo harus ikut dalam kawanan Jungkook. Kalau Chanyeol jadi alpha kawanan karena dia sudah cukup umur untuk itu, makanya dia ingin menghajar Yoongi itu karena dia merasa tidak dihargai sebagai seorang alpha.

Note(4): Kenapa aku berpikir cowok yang berusaha untuk jadi gentle itu manis ya, mungkin aku suka brondong atau aku terlalu banyak main dengan brondong yang tidak mau memanggilku kakak. Aku sih kalem saja.

Note(5): Rapper kesukaanku adalah Miryo dan Hyerim, Hyerim~ aku suka sekali Back dan Oppa dan aku suka rapnya yang imut tapi tetap wajar, tidak sok imut.


	5. Sedikit tentang Keluarga Kim

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 17: Sedikit tentang Keluarga Kim oleh Kim Namjoon

Cast: The Kims; Namjoon (dan pikirannya)

Rating: T+(?)

Genre: General

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, anggota keluarga Kim itu ternyata sangat banyak dari Minseok sampai Jiho.

Chapter ini akan jadi sedikit tidak aman. Mungkin? Tapi chapter kemarin juga agak sedikit tidak aman.

Tolong jangan pernah berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis (judulnya saja 'Studi tentang Serigala' bukan 'Percintaan antar Serigala').

XXX

Kediamanan keluarga Kim benar benar besar dengan satu rumah utama dan rumah rumah kecil di sekitarnya, lama lama Namjoon berpikir mereka bisa jadi sebuah kompleks perumahan atau desa atau kota atau negara, dan terus saja membesar.

Serigala di generasinya ada duapuluh satu dan sebenarnya Namjoon tidak begitu dekat dengan semua sepupunya. Paling cuma Taehyung dan Seokjin, atau Jongdae Hyung karena suatu sebab.

Rumah Jongdae ada sebuah rumah besar yang dibagi dua, sebelah punya ayah Jongdae Hyung dan sebelah lagi punya ayah Jongin.

Namjoon mengetuk pintu rumah Jongdae.

Tidak ada yang membuka.

Dia mengetuk lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Jadi dia mencoba mendorong pintunya.

Dan pintunya terbuka.

BRAKK!

Kemudian jatuh.

Namjoon mau kabur tapi Jongdeok Hyung, kakak Jongdae Hyung, sudah memergokinya.

Lalu Jongdae Hyung, si berisik, muncul. Dia tertawa, "Ya ampun, Namjoon."

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak pintunya."

Jongdae masih tertawa, nyaring dan keras. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang nyaring yang membuatnya enak didengar. Seperti suara Jimin, teman Taehyung, omega-nya Yoongi. Omega paling cari mati yang pernah Namjoon kenal dekat, dia benar benar butuh didisiplinkan Yoongi.

"Pintunya memang sudah rusak kok, tenang saja. pintu itu memang sudah harus diganti."

Jongdae tidak memikirkan apa yang mungkin Namjoon pikirkan, dia cuma memberi Namjoon sebuah USB yang memang adalah alasan Namjoon datang ke rumahnya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang pasti kau suka," katanya, "Kau suka sepatu merah kan?"

Katanya dorongan untuk melakukan hanya datang pada serigala setiap musim kawin, itulah kenapa ada heat, tapi Namjoon pikir dia sudah sangat manusia. Manusia bisa melakukan sepanjang tahun, tapi karena Namjoon tidak punya pasangan maka tangannya, dan sabun, masih jadi teman baik.

Tapi sahabatnya adalah isi USB Jongdae ini.

Dia ingin nonton sendirian di tempat yang tenang supaya merasa lebih bebas, tapi banyak anak anak kecil yang mengikutinya.

Namjoon berpikir mungkin dalam hal seperti ini jadi Yoongi itu enak, saudaranya cuma sedikit dan dia laki laki sendiri yang benar benar sendirian, tinggal di paviliun keluarga Min yang posisinya lebih dekat dengan kediaman keluarga Jeon dan bukannya di rumah utama.

Tapi Namjoon punya Taehyung sebagai sepupunya, ada Seokjin juga, dan Jongin yang hebat itu, belum lagi Joonmyun Hyung. Dan jangan lupa ada anak perempuan manis seperti Minkyung dan Jiho, ada anak kecil seperti Mingyu juga, dan Namjoon serius tidak ingin meracuni pikiran anak anak itu yang polos.

Mingyu bahkan tidak bisa berbohong, Namjoon ragu dia sudah siap mental untuk tahu apa isi USB Jongdae.

(Sebenarnya Namjoon salah, karena Mingyu sudah tahu dengan sendirinya. Tapi mencoba melindungi kepolosan satu dari empat anak bungsu keluarganya bukan hal yang buruk kan?)

Mingyu muncul dengan polos, matanya bersinar seperti mata anak kecil dan walaupun dia sangat jangkung dan benar benar proporsional sebagai alpha, Namjoon masih merasa Mingyu itu anak kecil tiap dia menatap ke mata cokelat Mingyu.

"Kalian mau nonton?" tanya anak itu.

Taehyung menjawab cepat, "Iya."

"Mau nonton apa?"

Tiga orang kakaknya saling lirik, kali saja dengan saling lirik itu pikiran mereka bisa sinkron. Tapi Taehyung dan Seokjin menatap Namjoon seolah memintanya menangani anak kelas satu SMA di hadapan mereka.

Namjoon tersenyum, lesung pipinya membuat senyumnya jadi manis, "Kita mau nonton ulang SnK, ikut?"

Mingyu menggeleng dengan manis seperti anak anjing, "Nanti saja kalau ada chapter barunya, jangan lupa download untukku."

Aih, Mingyu itu manis, anak kelas satu SMA yang masih polos dan sangat baik, sangat pintar, dan kemampuan survival-nya bagus. Dia alpha yang mumpuni, Namjoon akui itu, tapi untuk sampai ke tahap alpha yang matang Mingyu butuh lebih memunculkan wibawanya, aura mengintimidasinya, tapi bukan sikap yang kasar. Untuk ke tahap itu Mingyu masih harus jadi lebih dewasa dan dewasa lagi.

Namjoon jadi berpikir kalau serigala mating diumur sangat muda seperti Mingyu, entah apa yang terjadi. Sebagai serigala mungkin mereka sudah siap untuk mating, tapi sebagai manusia, seumur Mingyu, dan Jungkook, itu masih anak anak. Seumur Taehyung saja masih anak anak sebenarnya.

"Namjoon, cepat sini!"

Mendengar dia dipanggil sepertu itu, Namjoon sadar, manusia serigala adalah manusia dan serigala, mereka adalah manusia yang bisa melakukannya setiap saat sepanjang tahun dan juga serigala yang punya dorongan untuk melakukannya tiap musim kawin.

Hanya saja masalahnya dia tidak punya pasangan untuk melakukannya.

Namjoon bisa menerima semuanya dari omega laki laki sampai alpha perempuan seperti guru pengganti bahasa kelas A jaman dulu dia sekolah, Moon Hyuna. Moon Hyuna masih bertahan di deretan guru paling cantik bagi Namjoon, apalagi kalau dia sudah pakai sepatu merah gelap. Namjoon berharap Moon Hyuna pakai sepatu merah menyala, tapi sebelum melihatnya dia malah keburu lulus.

Kadang kadang Namjoon berpikir harusnya dia mencoba mendekati Moon Hyuna, lewat Moon Junhui mungkin. Tapi Namjoon berpikir lagi seperti dia tidak benar benar menyukai alpha Moon yang secara natural sudah seksi itu.

Dia ingin seseorang yang manis, yang baunya manis, mungkin bisa dibilang kemanisan Jimin dengan muka Seokjin, juga dengan ramahnya Hoseok. Tapi dia bisa menemukan orang seperti itu. Namjoon membayangkan kulit yang putih, jari yang panjang, dan jemari itu akan menggenggam Namjoon, juga akan berpegangan padanya, dia juga membayangkan seseorang yang kurus dan terlihat mudah dia hancurkan, tapi sebenarnya cukup kuat untuk meladeninya. Seseorang yang terlihat bagus walaupun cuma pakai kaus putih, celana jeans, dan jangan lupa, sepatu Converse merah.

Atau stiletto merah menyala dan lipstik merah, dan pakaian wanita merah, hitam tidak masalah, tapi Namjoon ingin merah. Kulit yang memerah dan bibir ya-

TOK TOK!

Namjoon panik, "Siapa?"

"Minkyung."

"Oh, kau. Masuk saja, Kyunggie."

Namjoon bernapas, kalau Minkyung tidak datang mungkin botol baby oil di mejanya akan makin berkurang isinya. Baby oil itu baunya harum dan selalu licin, ah! Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan itu.

Dan ketika Minkyung masuk, Namjoon malah tidak fokus.

Rambut hitamnya yang berponi, kulitnya yang putih. Kaus putih, celana biru denim pendek, sendal rumah merah marun.

Kalau dilihat lihat lagi mungkin dia ingin seseorang yang seperti Minkyung. Tinggi, kurus, putih, dengan rambut panjang, secara natural terlihat seksi, tapi juga manis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ada apa, Kyunggie?"

"Bisa bantu aku menerjemahkan ini ke bahasa Inggris?"

Tapi serigala seperti Minkyung ternyata ada beberapa, bukan Minkyung saja dan bukan ada di pikiran Namjoon saja.

Suatu hari ada tamu ke rumah utama, waktu itu dia, dengan Jongdae dan Minseok, sedang ada di sana dan dia yang membuka pintu.

Kali ini untungnya pintunya tidak jatuh lagi.

"Permisi."

Ketika Namjoon membuka pintu dia langsung disuguhkan dua gadis jangkung, Namjoon melirik ke kaki mereka, heels dan Converse merah dengan tumit tinggi. Otaknya berhenti berpikir, instingnya main; seorang beta dan seorang omega.

Yang omega bicara, "Permisi, aku Lee Geumjo. Apa ini benar rumah Kim Jongdae?"

"Iya."

Tidak ada yang spesial dengan Geumjo, disamping dia tercium seperti seseorang yang Namjoon kenal, Park Chanyeol? Tapi bau yang setipe Park Chanyeol ada juga pada beta di sebelah Geumjo.

Baunya manis, seperti teh bunga, manis, seperti bau Chanyeol tapi bukan bau Chanyeol, agak agak lebih mirip bau Jimin daripada bau Chanyeol. Rambutnya hitam panjang, cantik sekali, sekilas mirip Seokjin. Dia pakai kaus putih dibalik parka hitam, dan jeans-nya biru warna gelap, pendek jadi kaki jenjangnya dan pergelangan kakinya terlihat, juga karena sepatunya yang tidak menutupi pergelangan kakinya.

Dan gadis itu sepertinya sadar Namjoon terlalu memperhatikannya, benar benar memperhatikan, dia akhirnya memperkenalkan diri, agak malu malu, tapi lembut dan hangat, ramah, kalimatnya simple saja, "Aku Park Minha. Aku kesini cuma mengantar saja."

Gadis itu tepat seperti apa yang Namjoon bayangkan.

"Silahkan masuk dan duduk dulu, biar aku panggilkan Jongdae Hyung."

XXX

Note: Jung Guk dan Ji Mina di chapter lalu memang sengaja kunamai mirip seperti Jungkook dan Jimin. Karena sebenarnya aku ini Jikook trash (dan Yoonmin trash, dan penganut Any/Jin)

Note(2): waktu rata rata StS cuma 6 aku agak sedih. Aku sayang sekali seri ini tapi seri ini malah berhenti disini. Aku ingin StS juga bisa mencapai 10. Hm.

Note(3): kalau aku buat GS, lebih baik namanya diubah atau tidak? aku agak tertarik menulis begitu soalnya tiba tiba aku jadi dekat lagi dengan sahabat cowokku jaman SMA.


	6. Sebagaimana Seharusnya Seorang Alpha

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 18: Sebagaimana Seharusnya Seorang Alpha

Cast: SEVENTEEN Jeonghan, BTS Suga

Rating: T

Genre: General

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Jeonghan, Alpha!Yoongi.

Tolong jangan pernah berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis (judulnya saja 'Studi tentang Serigala' bukan 'Percintaan antar Serigala').

XXX

Jeonghan tidak mau memikirkannya, tapi tiap kali pembagian raport Jeonghan selalu mengingatnya lagi.

Survival: B

Apa apaan?

Jeonghan tidak ingin memikirkannya, dia masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan kemampuan nilai B-nya kalaupun ditinggal sendirian di hutan. Dia cuma kurang peka sedikit dan banyak tidur.

Tapi karena ibunya sudah mulai ceramah soal nilai B yang tidak pantas untuk seorang alpha,sekecil kecilnya nilai seorang alpha itu harusnya B+, Jeonghan jadi muak sendiri.

Memang, seharusnya alpha yang paling jago masalah begini, bertahan hidup dan mempertahankan hidup kawanannya di hutan, Seungcheol yang maha hebat itu saja dapat A+, dan Jisoo yang omega dapat B- di kelasnya. Jeonghan merasa tidak ada yang salah dengannya, tapi nilainya bilang ada yang salah dengannya.

Dia tidak jago berburu.

Dia juga bukan jagoan berkelahi seperti Seungcheol.

Dan dia juga bukan serigala yang semua inderanya peka seperti Jisoo.

Jisoo punya kehidupan yang liar sebagai omega di Amerika, jadi jelas dia sudah dapat kursus survival level dewa disana.

Tapi Jeonghan! Jeonghan bukan apa apa, bukan siapa siapa, dia cuma seorang alpha dengan kemampuan survival biasa saja yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket. Itupun harus lengser semester depan.

Jeonghan kadang berpikir kalau dia bukan alphanya tim basket dia sudah akan pindah kelas ke kelas beta. Mungkin dulu hasil tes medis-nya salah, atau tertukar dengan alpha lain yang namanya juga Jeonghan. Entahlah, Jeonghan pikir bahkan Taehyung saja lebih jago darinya.

Bahkan Yoongi saja lebih jago darinya!

"Kenapa kapten kalian?" tanya Yoongi, dia masih pelatih basket tapi dia juga guru olahraga kelas alpha dan beta.

"Sepertinya dia habis diomeli soal ni-"

Seungcheol menyikut perut Taehyung, menyuruhnya bicara pelan pelan.

Yoongi cuma bilang, "Oh. Pasti soal nilai itu."

Jeonghan pada dasarnya adalah seseorang yang tenang, juga manis, terlepas dari baunya yang memang terlalu manis untuk seorang alpha. Tapi tetap, kalau suasana hatinya tidak bagus itu bisa tercium dari baunya. Yoongi sadar, semua orang sadar, tapi belum ada yang bilang apa apa.

Semua anggota tim inti tahu masalah Jeonghan cuma satu; stamina, dia lebih cepat lelah dari pada siapapun di tim inti dan itu jelas jelas mempengaruhi banyak hal. Dalam permainan dia memang sudah jago untuk menyiasati itu, tapi dalam tes survival yang diadakan sekolah, cara apapun yang Jeonghan lakukan pasti tidak akan berhasil membuatnya terlihat lebih baik.

Tes survival itu... Bayangkan tinggal di tengah hutan untuk seminggu tanpa perbekalan, Jeonghan harus berburu sendiri dan minum air sungai, dan masih ada tugas individu dan kelompok yang harus diselesaikan, dan itu semua dinilai. Jeonghan benci itu.

Tapi Jimin suka sekali hal itu. Anak itu suka permainan dan bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkan rusa jantan dewasa. Dia satu satunya di kelasnya yang sejago itu. Jeonghan sendiri masih kesulitan melakukan itu.

Jisoo juga tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan. Dia suka kelinci, kelinci, kelinci, mungkin karena dia tahu berusaha menyamai Jimin sama dengan buang buang tenaga.

Dan kelihatannya dua omega ini tenang tenang saja dengan kemampuan survival mereka.

"Jadi omega itu seperti apa?" tanya Jeonghan, dia tiba tiba muncul di jendela kamar Jisoo waktu Jisoo dan Jimin sedang mengerjakan tugas berpasangan.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku tanya saja." jawab Jeonghan.

"Hm, menurutku tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain, biasa saja. Memangnya jadi alpha itu seperti apa?" kata Jimin.

"Hm," Jeonghan berpikir dulu, Jisoo sampai menoleh untuk menatapnya. Dia tahu Jisoo merasa Jeonghan tidak terlalu nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu, dan memang Jeonghan agak kesulitan menjawabnya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan menjadi seorang omega dan sebagai alpha pun dia merasa dia bukan contoh yang bagus.

Jeonghan merasa dia bukan alpha yang baik.

Pertama, karena semua bau yang dia pakai, mau itu bau adiknya atau bau Jisoo atau bau Jimin sekalipun selalu bercampur dengan baik dalam baunya, membuat sekilas bau itu tercium jadi seperti memang itu bau asli Jeonghan. baunya tidak terlalu kuat dan Jeonghan tidak tahu itu hal yang bagus atau tidak.

Kedua, dia terlalu cantik. Kalau ada alpha lain yang sama, atau mungkin lebih, cantik darinya itu cuma Yoongi. Dan bahkan dari alpha yang lebih mungil darinya itu Jeonghan masih kalah.

Ketiga, dia memanjangkan rambut dan itu membuatnya makin cantik. Tapi dalam pikiran Jeonghan panjang rambut seseorang tidak berpengaruh apapun pada apapun, walaupun bukan itu yang orang pikirkan.

Walaupun Jeonghan suka rambut panjangnya, dia berpikir ini sudah waktunya dia potong rambut. Rambutnya membuatnya merasa panas, gerah, dan dia mulai tidak nyaman kalau semua orang dari Seungcheol sampai Taehyung memainkan rambutnya.

"Hyung, aku mau bolos latihan." Katanya pada pelatih mungilnya yang berkulit putih dan kakinya tipis sekali, Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak berkata apa apa, dia cuma mengambil bola.

Jeonghan menguncir rambutnya dan dia menjelaskan, "Aku mau potong rambut hari ini."

Dan mereka mulai lagi. Tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu latihan mulai, tapi semua anak basket sudah berkumpul untuk sekedar berteriak.

"Ayo, Kapten! Masa selama tiga tahu kau selalu kalah dari Yoongi Hyung!?"

"Iya, kalahkan si mungil itu, Jeonghan!"

"Ayo, Kapten!"

Tapi akhirnya Jeonghan masih tidak bisa mengalahkan Yoongi sampai waktu mereka mulai latihan. Dan kali ini Yoongi mencoba keras.

"Tidak ada istirahat untukmu, Jeonghan."

"Tapi izinkan aku minum dulu."

Melihat Jeonghan, Yoongi merasa dia akan berhasil membuat anak itu jadi lebih kuat dengan memaksanya mengalahkan batasannya sendiri, juga dengan membuat anak itu jadi lebih percaya diri, percaya pada kekuatannya dan percaya pada langkah yang dia ambil.

Jeonghan terkapar setelah latihan, anak anak yang lain juga sedang istirahat sebelum ganti baju. Dia sepertinya tidur dengan muka tertutup handuk, entah siapa yang melakukan itu. Dan Yoongi berjongkok di sebelah kepalanya.

"Heh."

"Hm?"

"Sudah mati?"

"Hampir."

Yoongi tertawa.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menyiksaku?"

Yoongi berpikir, "Aku tidak akan berhenti menyiksamu, Alpha Kecil. Terutama kalau kau masih menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Jeonghan menyingkirkan handuk kecil itu dari mukanya, "Aku tidak-"

Dan Yoongi menyumpal mulut Jeonghan dengan handuk kecil lain.

"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri Jeonghan. Kau tidak pernah santai."

"Aku santai santai saja."

"Itu kan katamu, aku tahu sebenarnya ada hal yang memberatkanmu."

Jeonghan diam. Mungkin Yoongi terlalu mendalami perannya sebagai seorang guru, atau mungkin karena dia sudah mau menikah makanya dia jadi agak berbeda, setidaknya untuk Jeonghan.

"Dengarkan aku, Yoon Jeonghan. Asal kau bisa kembali tanpa luka berarti setelah acara survival sialan itu, maka sebenarnya kau sudah bagus. Aku sendiri benci acara buang buang tenaga begitu. Dan kau tahu apa, aku dulu lulus juga dengan nilai B dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Tapi kau tetap lebih kuat dariku, sebagai alpha aku ini produk gagal atau apa, hah?"

Yoongi mengumpat, "Si sialan ini." Dan menusuk kepala Jeonghan dengan ujung botol minumnya.

"Sakit, Hyung!"

"Supaya kau berhenti jadi gila." Kata Yoongi, "Dan berhenti berpikir kalau alpha cuma tentang kekuatan fisik. Kalau memang alpha cuma tentang itu, harusnya Jimin itu alpha."

"Dan kau harus malu pada Jimin."

"Kau yang harusnya malu, mau kuhajar ya?" ancam Yoongi, dia melirik sekitarnya, nyaris saja anak anak yang lain menoleh pada Yoongi dan Jeonghan yang masih asyik di tengah lapangan.

"Alpha bukan cuma soal kekuatan fisik dan nilai survival yang tinggi, Jeonghan. Alpha yang sebenarnya adalah soal bagaimana kau bisa membuat orang mengikutimu."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan mengelak, kau pikir aku tidak sadar kau selalu dikerubuti orang, bahkan Seungcheol saja terlihat sangat menurut padamu, tidak ada yang pernah membantahmu, aku benar kan?" jelas Yoongi.

Mata Jeonghan terbuka dengan lebar dan dia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa dia pakai.

Jeonghan terlihat menengadah pada Yoongi, dimana dia biasanya melihat ke bawah pada teman temannya.

"Kau punya kemampuan, daya tarik, untuk mengumpulkan serigala yang lain, Jeonghan. Kau bahkan bisa dipilih jadi kapten, kau pikir itu kenapa? Itu karena semua orang sadar atau tidak menurut padamu. Itu penting karena kita seharusnya membangun kawanan dengan otak dan bukannya dengan otot, apalagi sebagai manusia serigala yang juga punya akal selain insting. Mungkin alpha yang lain punya otot, tapi kau punya otak, kau bisa mengatur semuanya kalau kau mau, bahkan kalau kau tidak sadar sekalipun, kau sudah mengatur orang. Nilai itu bukan apa apa, lihat aku, aku sama pemalasnya denganmu, tapi sekarang aku punya pekerjaan tetap dan punya mate yang akan kunikahi, ada masalah?"

"Hyung."

"Kau bukan produk gagal, Jeonghan."

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa kau bisa jadi ayah yang baik."

Yoongi tertawa, lalu dia minum, menceramahi Jeonghan membuatnya haus, "Ya, semoga saja."

"Aku serius, Hyung. Kau terlihat, dan terdengar, lebih dewasa. Seperti ayahku."

"Iya, iya, terimakasih."

"Jimin juga jadi lebih dewasa, kalian meman-"

"Apa maksudmu, Jeonghan?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kau memang sudah pantas menikah, Hyung."

Jeonghan terdengar meracau, tapi Yoongi tahu dia melakukan itu cuma untuk membuat dirinya tidak terlihat terlalu terpengaruh dengan kata kata Yoongi barusan. Tapi begitu Yoongi melihat ke mata Jeonghan, Yoongi tahu ada yang berubah dengan anak itu.

"Aku bisa membayangkanmu punya anak tiga, Hyung."

"Iya, terus saja berkhayal, Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan tersenyum, senyumnya yang biasa, "Dan, Hyung, terimakasih."

"Sama sama." Balas Yoongi, "Oh, ya. Aku tahu kawananmu itu kawanan kecil dan kalian tinggal di tengah manusia, wajar bagimu untuk jadi lebih manusia daripada serigala dan wajar juga kalau kemampuan survivalmu segitu gitu saja, tapi kalau kau ingin mencoba jadi lebih serigala aku menawarkan hutanku untuk jadi tempat mainmu."

Jeonghan terkejut, serigala memang sangat teritorial, tidak ada yang bisa sembarangan masuk teritori kawanan lain dan Yoongi baru saja menawarkan Jeonghan untuk main ke teritorinya. itu tidak biasa sebagai serigala, tapi sangat manusiawi.

"Darimana kau tahu soal kawananku, Hyung?"

"Bomi?"

"Ah." Jeonghan paham, dia lupa kalau kakak sepupunya itu seumuran dan mungkin juga sekelas dengan Yoongi.

XXX

Note: StS; fic dimana Min Yoongi terlalu banyak tahu.

Note(2): StS; fic dimana Min Yoongi jadi daddy material daripada grandpa.

Note(3): StS; fic dimana Min Yoongi jadi sangat jenius dalam menangani anak didiknya a.k.a Yoon Jeonghan. (Dan Jungkook)

Note(4): StS, fic dimana Min Yoongi juga jadi sangat jenius menangani omega-nya a.k.a Park Jimin.

Note(5): Aku benar benar ingin Yoongi dan Jimin cepat cepat menikah~ ayolah, Yoonchim, cepat menikah sebelum OTP-ku ganti lagi.

Note(6): Omong omong jenius, siapapun, tim manapun yang membuat koreografi Pretty U, dia jenius (Mungkin banyak Hoshinya, tapi aku pikir dia tidak sendirian, anak anak yang lain juga membantunya.)


	7. EXTRA (2)

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

EXTRA

Cast: Park Jimin (yang satu lagi)

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Warning: Di sesi EXTRA seperti ini aku tidak akan terlalu membahas yang biasanya menjadi tokoh penting di StS (Yoongi, LOL. Ini bohong karena aku selalu akan membahas Yoongi dan Chim seakan akan fanfic ini adalah StY, Studi tentang Yoonmin.), seperti waktu EXTRA yang terakhir aku membahas Kim Yulhee, di EXTRA kali ini aku akan membahas Park Jimin II (sebenarnya Jimin III, karena Jimin I itu aslinya bukan mate Yoongi, tapi mate Minseok.) (Wah, spoiler sekali, ya.)

Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Beta!Jimin.

Tolong jangan pernah berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis (judulnya saja 'Studi tentang Serigala' bukan 'Percintaan antar Serigala').

XXX

Sebagai serigala sekalipun ada satu hal yang selalu perempuan takutkan,

Kenaikan berat badan.

"What the!" Jimin berseru, lalu dia mengerang kesal, dia ingin membanting timbangan itu demi apapun juga, dia tidak terima dengan semua ini.

"Jamie, ada apa?"

Jimin, nama kecilnya Jamie, bukan Jim, apalagi ChimChim, menoleh. Ada sepupunya, Kyung, dia bertanya dengan datar, tidak panik dan cuma bertanya.

"Tidak apa apa." Balas Jimin.

Toh, logikanya bertambah berat sekilo tidak akan membuat dia tiba tiba terlihat seperti gajah.

Tapi tetap saja,

"Jamie, ini jawabannya apa?" tanya Jiho.

Anak anak perempuan kelas 10-B-2, walau tidak semuanya, berkumpul mengerubuni Jimin. Hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga lalu kedua bahasa Inggris. Ada PR untuk bahasa Inggris dan karena Jimin fasih semua jadi bertanya padanya, dia tidak keberatan tapi,

Kim Jiho dan Kim Minkyung duduk di kanan dan kirinya, dua gadis ini adalah gadis yang cantik, tinggi, langsing, putih, dan sangat sangat cantik. Jimin merasa kalau mereka berderet bertiga mereka akan terlihat seperti 101. Minkyunggie sangat kurus dan Jiho-ya juga sama kurusnya, sementara Jimin apa? Dia kelihatan seperti gajah.

"Itu harusnya A, kan?" kata Jimin.

"Kata Mingyu harusnya C, aku bingung, Jimin." Kata Minkyung.

Mingyu itu sepupu Minkyung, Jimin tahu karena Park Kyung, sepupu ngaco-nya itu, berteman dengan kakak sepupu dari teman sekelasnya ini, Kim Yookwon. Dan Jimin tidak pernah melihat ada serigala Kim yang chubby sepertinya, Minkyung kurus, Mingyu juga, Yookwon oppa juga, bahkan Yulhee juga kurus, walaupun dia sedikit chubby, tapi tetap saja dia kurus.

"Kata Namjoon Oppa harusnya A, Kyung. Kau percaya pada Mingyu?" tanya Yulhee.

"Iya sih, Namjoon Oppa lebih meyakinkan daripada Mingyu." Kata Minkyung.

"Ini bukan masalah percaya pada siapa, teman teman." Kata Jimin, "tapi Mingyu dapat nilai berapa untuk PR ini?"

Minkyung angkat bahu, "Kelas A kan bahasa Inggrisnya nanti sebelum pulang."

Kemudian bel berbunyi dan perempuan perempuan itu buru buru menyalin jawaban Jimin sebelum Min Seonsaengnim masuk.

Jimin buru menutup bukunya, tapi Jiho membukanya lagi, akhirnya Jimin malah menyodorkan buku itu pada Jiho untuk dibawa, tapi Min Seonsaengnim.

"Seonsaengnim!" dua gadis itu panik.

Jimin ada di lapangan waktu Yoongi dengan entengnya merusak flat Jiho dan dia tidak ingin kali ini bukunya yang dirusak.

"Mencontek, hah?"

Jimin dan Jiho sama sama tidak tahu harus apalagi. Min Yoongi bisa membakar apapun yang dia mau, termasuk nyawa Jimin kalau dia mau.

"T-tidak, i-itu tugas kelompok." Jimin berbohong, daripada nanti dia yang dapat masalah dengan Yoongi, mending dia beralasan supaya bisa selamat.

Yoongi sedang menggulung buku Jimin dan menginjak kaki Jiho yang masih pakai flat putih waktu Jimin bicara begitu. Dia lalu melirik Jimin dan gadis itu yakin dia bisa mati panik karena ini.

Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa sepupu ngaco-nya yang lain, yang namanya persis sama dengannya, bisa bisanya mau menjadikan Min menyeramkan-tapi-cantik Yoongi sebagai alphanya. Jimin tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian dia ingat Chim Chim itu juga ngaco dan Jimin langsung paham.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjawab?" tanya Yoongi, datar, lebih kearah tanpa intonasi. Jimin tidak tahu Yoongi bertanya atau menyindir atau memarahinya.

Dan Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa Minkyung punya hubungan yang baik dengan Yoongi, apa karena Minkyung itu anak basket sejak lama dan Yoongi yang aslinya pelatih basket pilih kasih pada anak anak basket. Jimin tidak mengerti, tapi melihat Minkyung yang tidak pernah buat masalah dia langsung paham.

Jimin tidak bicara lagi, dia menelan ludahnya dengan takut dan Yoongi terlihat menikmati sekali membuat anak anak takut –menurut Jiho, benci- padanya.

"Ini aku sita dulu, pakai sepatumu, Kim Jiho."

Yoongi menyimpan buku Jimin di laci meja guru, dia terlihat santai saja, nyaris menyeramkan malah, kalau dia tidak semanis itu Jimin pasti sudah minta pindah sekolah karena guru olahraganya menyeramkannya bukan main, sementara Jiho memakai sepatu olahraga sambil hampir menangis.

Yoongi sadis, tapi semoga saja dia bisa jadi alpha yang manis untuk Chim dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyeramkan seperti membakar sesuatu di reuni keluarga besar Park.

Tapi sepertinya Yoongi memang cuma menyeramkan kalau ada anak yang bermasalah dengannya, dia manis sepanjang pengambilan nilai lay up dan bahkan menghadiahi Minkyung, yang memang master untuk hal begini karena demi dewa Yoongi sendiri yang melatihnya lay up, acungan jempol. Dia terlihat manis terutama karena celana basket pendeknya yang memperlihatkan betis, dan Jimin merasa dia bisa menangis karena kaki ramping, putih, mulus itu. Jimin merasa seperti gajah, dia musti diet habis ini.

Jimin mencatat suatu catatan semi-penting; salah satu cara memenangkan hati Yoongi adalah dengan jadi sangat berbakat dalam basket. Cara yang lainnya adalah menjadi Park Jimin I a.k.a Chim Chim dan bukan Jimin yang lain apalagi Shin (Park) Jimin.

Saat ini anak anak laki laki sedang main basket dan Yoongi mengawasi dari pinggir, anak anak perempuan memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan yang teduh.

Dan Jimin melihat Jung Eunbi, dia digendong, sepertinya dia akan pulang, karena heat dadakan,

Bersama Hoseok,

BRUKK

Hoseok! Jung Hoseok yang itu, ya ampun!

Dan Jimin jatuh, karena tidak terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Eunbi dia tidak sadar ada bola yang mengarah padanya, membentur kepalanya, dan dia ingin pingsan saja.

"Jamie, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya anak anak perempuan.

"Park Jimin." Yoongi menyingkirkan anak anak perempuan dari jalannya dan dia bicara di depan muka Jimin. Jimin terlalu berkunang kunang untuk melihat dengan jelas, terlalu pusing, tapi dia tahu itu Min manis-dan-mungil Yoongi, "Kau bisa bangun?" tanyanya.

"I'm dying, Sir."

Tapi Jimin tidak mati, dia pingsan.

Dan begitu dia bangun dia ada di UKS, dia bangun dengan cepat dan melihat jam dengan cepat dan itu membuatnya pusing.

"Oh, oh, tenang, Jamie."

Jimin tidur lagi, ada guru bahasa Inggrisnya sekaligus wali kelasnya di sana, Eric Nam. Marganya bukan marga serigala dan Jimin yakin dia seperti Jimin Eonnie, setengah serigala. Tapi Jimin tidak tahu

"Sir, tugasku ada di laci meja guru." Kata Jimin.

"Iya, Jimin, aku tahu. Tadi Yoongi-ssi bilang kau masih mengerjakannya waktu pelajaran olahraga jadi dia menyitanya. Ada apa, Jimin, kau lupa kalau ada PR?"

Jimin cuma berkedip, otaknya dengan cepat mencerna kalau Min Yoongi tidak bilang kalau Jimin membagikan contekan untuk Kim Jiho.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau sudah sarapan? Kau kelihatan pucat sekali."

Jimin menjawab dengan ragu, "I skipped breakfast."

"Jimin, kau tidak perlu diet."

Tapi Jimin merasa seperti gajah diantara jerapah, merasa seperti angka 0 disebelah angka 1.

XXX


	8. Hubungan antar Alpha (2)

Mungkin ini dorongan serigala, tapi mungkin ini cuma dirinya.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 20: Hubungan antar Alpha oleh Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Jungkook

Cast: 97 alphas; Mingyu & Jungkook. (Yoongi, karena aku belum bisa berhenti memikirkan Alpha!Yoongi kalau menyangkut StS.)

Rating: T

Genre: General/Friendship

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!KookGyu

Tolong jangan pernah berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis (judulnya saja 'Studi tentang Serigala' bukan 'Percintaan antar Serigala').

XXX

"Peringkat satu, Kim Mingyu."

Jungkook berdecak. Dia agak menunduk jadi tidak ada yang sadar, tapi kalau diperhatikan matanya berubah abu dan taringnya memanjang, terlalu kesal, terlalu marah.

Jungkook memaksa menggigit bibirnya, dia harus tetap waras dan harusnya dia tahu dia tidak boleh marah, dia tahu Mingyu tidak curang atau apa, dia tahu mereka sama sama fair, tapi tetap saja Jungkook merasa kesal karena dikalahkan.

Dalam aspek apapun; popularitas, akademis, non-akademis, kemampuan sebagai serigala, dan Wonwoo.

KRAKK

Dan satu pensil kayu patah.

Mingyu melirik dan tersenyum pada Jungkook, bukan menyeringai, bukan mengejek, tapi Jungkook tetap merasa dilecehkan.

"Kook, that's mine!" Kata Yun-oh, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli dia marah atau cuma mengingatkan.

Karena Jungkook lebih marah,

Karena kalau Mingyu mengalahkannya itu sama saja dengan mengalahkan alpha kawanannya dan itu artinya Mingyu bisa mengambil Wonwoo semaunya.

Itu secara primitif, dan walaupun Jungkook tahu Mingyu cukup punya akal untuk meminta Wonwoo baik baik padanya, dia tetap tidak suka merasa dikalahkan.

Ini bukan dia saja, ini dorongan alpha. Tapi Jungkook adalah contoh alpha yang tidak bisa mengontrol dorongan alphanya, dia hidup dengan naluri serigala yang tidak dia tutup tutupi. Dia hidup sebagai serigala yang setia, setia pada kawanan, setia pada Wonwoo, dan dia tidak sembarangan ganti cewek yang ditaksir, sekali IU maka selamanya biasnya IU.

Yun-oh bilang semacam 'you'll die, Gyu' dan 'he'll kill you' tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Mingyu juga cuma nyengir manis.

Mingyu dan Jungkook sama sama tahu, Jungkook tidak akan membunuh Mingyu karena Wonwoo menginginkan Mingyu.

Ini akan mudah kalau Mingyu dan Jungkook bukan anak seangkatan, atau kalau Jungkook tidak sebegitu posesifnya, atau kalau senyum Mingyu tidak semenyebalkan itu. Jungkook tahu dia hanya harus memastikan apakah Mingyu pantas untuk satu satunya omega di kawanannya, bahkan Somi saja bukan omega, tapi tetap saja; tahu kalau ada alpha lain yang lebih mumpuni dari dirinya, Jungkook kesal.

Mingyu itu bisa melakukan segalanya, dia kuat, jago berkelahi, jago berburu, strategi berburunya lebih pintar dari Jungkook, dia pintar, dia bisa mengisi berbagai posisi dari belakang dapur sampai pos keamanan yang mana Jungkook tidak, Jungkook jago di pos keamanan tapi serigala bisa makan sesuatu dengan mentah, daging mentah, sayur mentah, Jungkook tidak merasa kemampuan mengolah makanan itu penting untuk dia kuasai.

Tapi itu penting untuk Wonwoo karena dia bukan alpha yang sekuat Jungkook.

Dan Mingyu memenuhi aspek yang tidak Jungkook kuasai itu.

Anak anak kelas alpha yang sejak SMP sekelas dengan Mingyu dan Jungkook tahu hubungan seperti apa yang dua serigala tangguh ini miliki, hubungan yang antara baik dan tidak baik, antara sehat dan tidak sehat, juga sangat dipengaruhi oleh dorongan serigala, juga seorang Omega.

Yoongi pelan pelan menghela napas, dia baru saja membacakan nilai semester anak anak perwaliannya, dia bahkan sudah bilang kalau data nilai ini adalah data curian yang masih sangat amat mungkin berubah, terutama karena nilai Mingyu dan ranking dua, Jungkook, sangat tipis. Tapi suasana kelas sudah jadi sangat menyesakan karena kekesalan Jungkook dan senyum bangga Mingyu yang bertolak belakang.

Yoongi akhirnya mengerti kenapa dia ditunjuk untuk menjadi wali kelas ini. Alpha perempuan seperti Moon Hyuna, walaupun cukup mendominasi, tapi pasti tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aura mengintimidasi dua alpha kecil di kelas X-A kalau sedang seperti ini.

Sekarang yang harus dilakukan adalah bagaimana membuat dua alpha kecil ini rukun. Membuat Jungkook bisa menerima Mingyu sebagai calon ipar.

Hm, Yoongi akan mulai dari cara ekstrim.

"Nak, untuk semester ini aku ingin ada rolling tempat duduk. Aku sudah mengatur tempat duduknya dan tidak boleh ada yang protes."

Anak anak diam, Yoongi tahu mereka mau protes jadi Yoongi memasang muka berbahaya.

"Yang pertama aku ingin Jung Yun-oh,"

Yun-oh buru buru membereskan barangnya, Jungkook menatap calon mantan teman sebangkunya ini, penasaran Yun-oh akan dipindahkan ke mana.

"tukar tempat dengan Kim Mingyu."

Jungkook menggebrak meja.

"Sialan! Yang benar saja!?"

"Jeon Jungkook! Ruang BP sepulang sekolah!"

"Tapi, Hyung!"

"Kau mau berurusan denganku sebagai hyung-mu atau langsung berurusan dengan guru BP dan Kepsek?"

Jungkook diam, "Maaf, Yoongi Saem."

XXX

Yoongi sudah bicara dengan Mingyu sebelumnya, Mingyu itu anak yang baik, manis, seperti anak anjing, tapi dia alpha yang mumpuni, nilainya selalu kejar kejaran dengan nilai Jungkook dan mereka jadi rival, dengan sehat, awalnya karena itu. Kemudian Mingyu dekat dengan kakak Jungkook dan karena itu Jungkook jadi tambah membencinya. Itu yang Yoongi pahami dari cerita Mingyu, tapi dia juga butuh mendengar sisi Jungkooknya.

"Aku tidak ada masalah apa apa dengan Mingyu." Kata Jungkook tenang.

Yoongi terkekeh, meremehkan, mencoba membuat Jungkook kesal, "Jangan ngaco, semua orang tahu kalian itu rival."

Jungkook diam saja, siap siap diceramahi.

Yoongi duduk di meja, tepat di depan Jungkook, dia punya setengah jam untuk membuat Jungkook setidaknya sadar kalau dia harus lebih mengontrol dorongan alphanya.

"Dengar, Jungkook, Wonwoo tidak bisa selamanya ada di kawananmu, dia akan pergi dengan mate-nya dan dia sudah memilih Mingyu untuk itu."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Jangan pikir aku dan Wonwoo tidak pernah bicara empat mata soal bocah menyusahkan sepertimu, Jungkook."

Jungkook berdecak kesal, "Aku juga tahu." Katanya.

Yoongi tidak bicara, dia menunggu Jungkook menjelaskan.

"Mingyu tidak buruk, Hyung, serius, terlalu baik malah."

Yoongi diam, Jungkook juga diam.

"Untukku." Kata Jungkook, "Dia bisa melakukan apa saja, iya, aku tahu, dia bahkan bisa mengalahkanku, Hyung." Jelas Jungkook, lalu dia bergumam, "Selama ini cuma Seungcheol Seonbae yang bisa mengalahku."

"Maksudku," Jungkook mulai lagi, "Dia alpha yang kuat, dia bisa –aku pikir dia bisa jadi alpha kawanannya –bukannya dia memang satu satunya alpha di generasinya, ya?"

Yoongi terkekeh, ternyata Jungkook tahu banyak tentang Mingyu.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah begitu. Tapi, Hyung..."

Tapi?

"Hm?" Yoongi malah jadi penasaran.

"Kau kan gurunya, kau tahu kan dia itu seperti anak kecil."

Yoongi tertawa. Ya ampun, Jungkook.

"Dia seperti anak anjing daripada serigala, Hyung, mana mau aku sebagai alpha kawananku memberikan omega-ku pada alpha seperti dia. Wonwoo Hyung itu milikku, dia bukan anakku atau apa, tapi dia tanggung jawabku, aku punya hak atas Wonwoo Hyung karena aku alpha kawanannya. Dan Mingyu-"

"Kau pikir dia butuh waktu untuk jadi lebih dewasa, iya, kan?" Yoongi akhirnya bicara.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kau harus lebih mengenalnya, Jungkook," kata Yoongi, "Calon iparmu itu." Lalu Yoongi tertawa, dia ingat Chanyeol Hyung.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

Dia menatap Yoongi dengan kesal, Jungkook yang kesal seperti ini juga seperti anak anjing, "Kau tidak sadar diri, Jungkook."

Yoongi kenal Jungkook dari bayi, Yoongi tahu apapun yang pernah terjadi di keluarga Jeon dan tentang tanggung jawab besar di pundak Jungkook kecil, Yoongi tahu dan mengawasinya. Mengawasi Jungkook supaya tidak meledak.

Bisa dibilang anak sulung Yoongi itu Jungkook. Yoongi berpikir, bakal bagus kalau Jimin juga suka Jungkook, jadinya mereka bisa jadi keluarga kecil Min yang isinya Yoongi, Jimin, dan anak mereka Jungkook. Agak kurang nyambung memang, tapi asyik saja membayangkannya.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Hyung?"

"Pokoknya lakukan saja dulu apa yang aku katakan, Jungkook."

"Mengenal Mingyu?"

"Nah."

XXX

Jungkook duduk di bangkunya dan Mingyu duduk di bangku Yun-oh, Jungkook masih menyebutnya bangku Yun-oh karena dia belum menerima Mingyu sebagai teman sebangkunya.

Anak anjing seperti Mingyu, Jungkook harus berpikir cara mendewasakannya menjadi seekor serigala.

Mingyu bertanya, basa basi, supaya mata abu Jungkook tidak terus terusan menusuknya, "Kau mau duduk di sebelahku?"

"Terpaksa." Jawab Jungkook singkat.

Omong omong, sepertinya isi mading ke depannya akan penuh dengan foto dua orang alpha paling diinginkan yang sedang bercengkrama dengan rukun.

"Kemarin apa yang Yoongi Seonsaengnim lakukan padamu di ruang BP?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau kelihatan kesal sekali."

Jungkook mulai kesal, "Kenapa kau cerewet?"

Mingyu sedikit cemberut, seperti anak anjing dan Jungkook benci. Bisa bisanya Mingyu mencuci otak Wonwoo sampai dia mau jadi mate Mingyu.

"Aku kan cuma penasaran." Kata Mingyu, lalu dia bicara lagi dan kali ini agak serius, "Kau tahu kan masuk ruang BP itu tidak baik, apalagi untukmu, Jungkook."

Jungkook diam, tiba tiba dia berpikir apa Mingyu tidak kesal padanya yang biasa menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Mingyu.

Mingyu berbisik, "Lihat ke depan, Kook. Nanti kita ketahuan mengobrol."

Jungkook tidak menurut, dia malah bertanya, "Kau mau duduk di sebelahku?"

"Tentu, kau anak yang asyik." Jawab Mingyu, dia melirik Jungkook.

Jungkook bingung Mingyu ini kelewat naif, polos, inosen, atau bego.

"Apa salahnya dekat dengan rival? Mungkin kita bisa jadi rival yang sehat mulai semester ini."

"Tidak mungkin."

Lalu Mingyu tersenyum, bergumam, "Terserah kau saja, Ipar."

XXX

Mingyu dan Jungkook sama sama buruk di bahasa Inggris, itulah kenapa biasanya mereka mengejar Jung Yun-oh untuk dimasukan ke dalam grup.

Kelas mereka punya Jung Chaeyeon yang sama sama fasih memang, tapi Jungkook tidak bisa bertemu perempuan begitu. Anak kelas A, perempuan, Chaeyeon itu anomali dan Jungkook merasa agak terintimidasi oleh mata teduh Chaeyeon.

Jadi dia menyerah dan ikut Mingyu membuat grup beranggota tiga orang dengan Yun-oh. Mereka kumpul di depan kelas X-A dan membuat percakapan. Sejujurnya cuma Yun-oh saja yang kerja, tapi Yun-oh sepertinya senang mengerjakannya.

Mingyu mulai mengobrol lagi, "Jadi anak barunya kelas dua, ya? Omega?"

"Iya," jawab Yun-oh, "Katanya sih hari ini pertama dia masuk, tapi aku belum melihatnya."

Jam istirahat pertama, mungkin anak baru itu sedang di ruang kepsek atau apa.

"Anak baru apaan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, anak baru, Jungkook. Apaan lagi?"

"Ya, siapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tuh." Yun-oh menunjuk dengan dagu.

Jungkook merasakan baunya, omega laki laki, baunya manis dan menarik seperti kebanyakan omega walaupun tercampur dengan bau yang lain, tapi begitu Jungkook melirik padanya, dia tidak bisa bicara apa apa, mana ada serigala mirip kelinci begitu? Terlalu manis!

Yun-oh berdiri, "He's mine."

Jungkook juga nyaris berdiri, omega tadi itu terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan, tapi Mingyu menahannya.

"Jungkook, jangan cari mati." Kata Mingyu.

Jungkook melirik pada Mingyu, apa apaan?

"Jangan gegabah, cium lagi." Kata Mingyu.

Jungkook mengendus, ada bau Mingyu, bau Yun-oh, dan bau omega itu yang bercampur-

Dengan bau Yun-oh.

Jungkook baru sadar, tadinya dia pikir bau Yun-oh yang dia cium murni berasal dari Yun-oh di sebelahnya, tapi sepertinya dia gegabah.

"Dia memang punya Yun-oh." Kata Mingyu.

"Iya, aku tahu."

XXX

Kadang Jungkook berpikir Mingyu itu seperti anak kecil, tapi dia memang masih anak kecil. Baru kelas satu SMA, dan Mingyu punya dua tahun lagi untuk jadi lebih dewasa. Mereka tinggal menunggu Mingyu akan jadi alpha yang bagaimana dalam dua tahun. Juga, Jungkook tahu Mingyu bisa berpikir dan tidak akan membuat dua kawanan bertengkar cuma karena dia ingin buru buru kawin.

Jungkook tahu Mingyu itu jagoan, dia cuma masih seperti anak kecil. Efek punya banyak sepupu yang lebih tua darinya, atau ini cuma Jungkook yang satu satunya alpha sekawanannya.

"Jungkook, mau coba makan burung tidak?" tanya Mingyu.

Jungkook bingung, bagaimana caranya menangkap burung.

Mingyu menyengir, mengeluarkan senapan, untuk berburu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya itu?"

"Ini punya Nam Hyung, daripada dia merusaknya lagi, lebih baik aku ambil saja. Lagian dia juga suka pinjam barang orang tanpa bilang."

Mingyu dengan cepat membawakan seekor burung untuk Jungkook, Jungkook cuma diam memperhatikan, dia lebih suka hewan kaki empat daripada unggas dan sekolah tidak mengajarkannya pakai senapan.

Dalam hal senapan itu, Mingyu selangkah lebih dewasa dari teman temannya. Kau tidak bisa bercanda dengan senapan dan harus hati hati, Mingyu punya ketelitian untuk itu. Dia tidak gegabah seperti Jungkook dan dia lebih sabar dalam berburu.

Jungkook paham, Yoongi Hyung adalah tipe orang yang langsung, berburu dengannya memiliki tempo yang cepat, Yoongi Hyung mengajarkannya untuk jadi cepat dan tepat. Sementara Mingyu lebih tenang, kenalannya dari keluarga Mingyu juga orang orang yang santai, dalam berburu mereka berpikir berulang kali, memikirkan setiap opsi, dan memilih cara yang paling efisien, paling menghemat tenaga, atau paling aman bagi mereka.

Dan untuk Wonwoo yang suka ketenangan, Mingyu sangat cocok.

Di musim ini semua serigala jadi lebih menarik, Wonwoo lagi lagi mengurung diri di kamarnya, tahun ini Somi juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan Jungkook bosan, dan entah bagaimana Mingyu bisa datang ke rumahnya, akhirnya mereka main ke hutan, dan saat ini hujan.

Jungkook lari ke rumahnya, Mingyu mengikuti sambil membawa senapan itu di mulutnya. Senapan itu tersimpan dengan rapi setelah Mingyu membereskannya. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya karena dia meninggalkan Mingyu untuk mandi.

"Sana mandi." Kata Jungkook, melempar handuk ke kepala Mingyu yang basah.

"Iya, aku mandi."

Ada lipatan baju yang Mingyu pakai saat datang, dia melepasnya waktu mereka mau main sebagai serigala ke hutan. Baju yang masih bersih dan kering.

Jungkook berpikir untuk menyembunyikannya.

Mingyu kan anak polos, dia pasti tidak akan sadar apa yang Jungkook rencana kan pada pakaiannya yang malang –atau mungkin beruntung –itu .

XXX

Jungkook mengetuk berkali kali, agak tidak sabar. Walaupun dihalangi pintu dia tetap bisa merasakan bau Wonwoo yang seperti buah, delima, strawberry, Jungkook tidak bisa menyimpulkan buah apa.

Wonwoo membuka pintunya, baunya jadi lebih tercium dan Jungkook nyaris tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

"Ada apa, Jungkook?" kata Wonwoo.

Cara bicaranya lain, lebih pasrah, mungkin juga karena dia lelah atau karena dia butuh seseorang –Mingyu. Dia bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan lemas, lemah, ringkih sekali, seperti butuh seseorang untuk mengurusnya. Matanya abu abu, murni abu abu, biasanya mata Wonwoo tidak pernah seabu abu itu.

"O-oh," Jungkook yakin tanpa sadar matanya juga berubah warna, "Aku cuma mau memberikan ini, kalau kau mau. Jangan bilang bilang Mingyu." Jungkook menyodorkan pakaian Mingyu yang dia sembunyikan pada Wonwoo, mendorong kakaknya itu masuk ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Jungkook berlari lari kecil menjauhi kamar Wonwoo, minum air dingin, pokoknya dia harus menenangkan diri. Dia mencoba berpikir soal tugas liburannya, tapi yang dia pikirkan malah baju Mingyu,

Pakaian Mingyu , dari atas sampai bawah, dari luar sampai yang ada di dalamnya, yang baunya masih sangat bau Mingyu, dan Wonwoo akan sangat menikmatinya. Itu seperti simulasi mating, bau Mingyu akan memberikan kesan kalau Mingyu menemani Wonwoo sepanjang baunya masih menempel di baju itu.

Jungkook meninggalkan handphone-nya di kamarnya jadi dia tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo menyerangnya dengan bom pesan.

Wonwoo bilang; Jungkook apa apaan? Jangan marah kalau habis ini aku kabur dan menculik Mingyu lalu kita mating.

Jungkook terkekeh waktu membacanya; Dua tahun lagi, Hyung. Sekarang nikmati saja dulu apa yang ada.

Ini seperti memberi izin pada anak gadisnya untuk pacaran. Ya, Jungkook cuma mengizinkan mereka pacaran saja dan tidak mengizinkan mereka mating, untuk dapat restu Jungkook dalam hal itu masih banyak hal yang harus Jungkook tahu soal Mingyu, dan mungkin juga Mingyu harus membawa seekor rusa jantan dewasa untuk Wonwoo, seperti yang Yoongi lakukan untuk mate-nya.

XXX

Note: Aku tahu tahu ada kemungkinan besar Kook atau bahkan semua orang OOC di chapter ini, tapi aku tidak masalah.

Chapter ini, daripada cuma jadi Chap MeanieKook, adalah chapter yang punya arti lain menurutku. Jadi ampuni kalau chapter ini agak ngaco, aku ngaco akhir akhir ini.

Note(x): Kalau aku sedang merasa begini aku akan ingat bagaimana aku menulis karakter yang ku'namai' Jungkook di fiksi ini

Note(2): Golden Coups~ (aku cuman mau bilang itu saja karena dia mengalahkan Kook kan katanya.)

Note(3): Chapter ini timeskip-nya kejauhan, menyelesaikan satu semester dengan singkat, chapter depan kita akan kembali lagi ke awal semester akhir dan chapter depan akan CheolSoo. Tiga chapter terakhir akan lebih ke arah studinya dibanding cerita percintaan begini. Chapter terakhir akan ada Jiminseok. Aku tidak jadi menulis Jihoon/Yulhee karena ternyata aku sendiri masih 'aduh Jihoon yang cimit!' kalau memikirkannya punya pacar, aku tidak mau dia jadi jomblo abadi tapi belum siap kalau dia punya pacar.


	9. Serigala Berkedok Manusia

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 21: Serigala Berkedok Manusia

Cast: Random wolves (menyebut nama Kang Heekook)

Rating: T

Genre: General

Warning: Oneshoot collection di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU. kalau jeli, pacar Chanyeol bisa diketahui.

XXX

"Yeol, aku keluar!" seru Minha, buru buru pakai heels merahnya dan membuka pintu.

"Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol, dia alpha kawanan jadi dia harus bisa mempertanggungjawabkan apapun yang terjadi dalam kawanan.

"Main." Minhan tersenyum.

"Dengan?"

"Pyo dan Gang, pokoknya anak anak cewek lah, ada Geumjo juga."

"Geumjo? Kenapa dia ikut?"

"Mungkin dia sedang pusing, mungkin kau membuatnya pusing, mungkin juga Sojin yang mengajaknya."

TIN TIN

Klakson, Chanyeol benci mendengarnya. Dia mendahului Minha berjalan mendekati mobil asing itu.

"Oh. Kang Heekook." Katanya, dalam suara alpha.

Tapi Kang Heekook tidak bisa merasakannya.

Tapi Geumjo, yang duduk di belakang Heekook, bisa.

"H-hallo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, jelas sekali masih tidak suka dengan apa yang dia temui malam hari begini, "Hai, Geumjo. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku sedang ingin menghajar orang saat ini, lalu kalian datang, jadi ya..." Chanyeol tertawa, menyeramkan. Sebuah bakat yang baru dia kembangkan setelah menjadi alpha kawanan dan berteman dengan Do Kyungsoo, bakat untuk mengintimidasi orang.

Bahkan Kang Heekook yang tidak bisa merasakan suara alpha saja sampai merinding mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

Lalu Minha menyusul, duduk di sebelah Heekook, "Ayo kita pergi, Kook." Katanya.

Heekook tidak menutup jendelanya dan dia menjalankan mobil begitu saja. Chanyeol makin ingin menghajarnya.

"Aku lebih suka kau pergi dengan Nam, Noona." Seru Chanyeol.

Minha balas berseru, "Aku tidak kenal Nam-Nam-mu itu."

Dan mobil itu pergi.

Geumjo segera meralat, "Kau kenal Namjoon, Eonnie. Dia yang waktu itu membukakan pintu waktu di rumah Kim itu."

"Oh."

Beta itu.

"Dia, B?"

"Iya, B. Tapi dia kelihatan A kan ya?" kata Geumjo.

"Iya, dia cocok A, bahkan sepertinya dibanding Chanyeol, Nam itu lebih cocok ya."

Heekook tertawa, "Cewek cewek, aku tidak paham kalian ngobrol apa." Katanya.

Heekook tidak paham A itu untuk alpha dan B itu untuk beta.

Heekook juga tidak bisa mendengar perbedaan suara biasa dan suara alpha Chanyeol.

Itu jelas,

Heekook kan bukan manusia serigala, dia manusia biasa.

"Cowok tidak perlu tahu."

Dari luar, secara fisik, tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali antara manusia biasa dan manusia serigala. Mereka sama sama bisa tinggi, bisa pendek, bisa gemuk, bisa kurus, sama sama bisa mirip artis. Yang membedakan adalah manusia serigala adalah serigala dan manusia biasa ya cuma manusia biasa.

Dan manusia biasa tidak tahu kalau di dunia ini ada yang namanya manusia serigala. Biasanya manusia manusia serigala ini menyembunyikan diri, membuat sekolah sendiri, berkerja untuk satu sama lain, tapi ada juga yang berbaur dengan manusia biasa, dan para serigala punya kelas wajib mereka sendiri di perkuliahan, disamarkan ke dalam kelas kelas biasa yang tidak mencurigakan, kadang malah dalam sebuah organisasi.

Saat inilah para serigala yang biasanya dipisah kelas berdasarkan alpha, beta, omeganya berbaur dengan sesama serigala dan bahkan manusia. Jadi normal kalau Park Chanyeol, alpha, Kim Seokjin, beta, dan Lee Geumjo, omega, pernah bertemu di kelas yang sama. Serigala serigala dewasa seumuran mereka biasanya sudah punya calon mate atau bahkan mate yang artinya mereka tidak akan terlalu terpengaruh oleh orang lain selain mate mereka itu.

Minha ingat Jimin, Chim-nya yang paling imut sedunia, membayangkannya berkeliling kampus dengan bau Yoongi menempel padanya, menurut Minha itu manis dan itu memberi rasa aman lebih dari sekedar memakai bau Chanyeol kemana mana. Minha juga ingin punya mate, siapapun yang sangat amat menyukainya, bahkan manusia biasa sekalipun dia tidak keberatan.

Antara manusia dan serigala masih bisa berbaur dan bisa saling jatuh cinta, seperti Minha dan Heekook.

Walaupun Chanyeol sepertinya benci sekali dengan Heekook.

Padahal hubungan antara serigala dan manusia sudah bukan hal yang jarang lagi, Eric Nam dan Shin Jimin contohnya, mereka sama sama bukan manusia serigala seutuhnya tapi mereka tetap manusia serigala. Minha bingung kenapa Chanyeol tidak suka Heekook.

Dan, sekarang Minha mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tidak suka Heekook.

Orang itu bilang Minha tidak serius dengannya karena tidak mau tidur dengannya, Minha jelas marah, marah dan merasa dilecehkan tapi juga seidh sampai dia menangis, karena hubungan seperti itu hanya boleh dilakukan setelah menikah. Serigala dan manusia itu berbeda, manusia mungkin bisa malam ini tidur dengan seseorang dan besok tidur dengan orang lain, tapi serigala cuma tidur dengan satu orang sampai ajal memisahkan, mungkin serigala tidak cuma jatuh cinta sekali, tapi ketika mereka memilih seseorang mereka akan setia sampai mati, sesusah apapun.

Dan Minha menamparnya, di tengah kampus, di depan semua orang.

Ada saat saat dimana mata serigala bisa muncul, salah satunya adalah saat terlalu marah seperti Minha saat ini. Matanya cokelat, jadi tidak apa apa kalau tidak ditutupi, tapi kalau matamu berwarna hijau, atau abu, atau kuning, lebih baik ditutupi dengan kontak lensa.

Dan di balik kontak lensanya, mata serigala Minha yang cokelat menatap Heekook seperti ingin membunuhnya. Dan kalau tidak dicegah Minha mungkin bisa lepas kendali dan menghajar Heekook. Kekuatan antara serigala dan manusia itu berbeda.

Dan manusia serigala adalah populasi yang langka, di totalnya di Korea bahkan tidak 5,000 jiwa, jadi setiap serigala harus melindungi serigala lain. Dalam kawanan, melindungi adalah tugas alpha tapi di luar kawanan itu tugas semua orang, biasanya beta melindungi beta lain, karena jumlah betalah yang paling banyak di antara seluruh populasi serigala, tujuhpuluh persen dari semuanya.

Heekook melah meledek Minha, Minha ingin sekali memukulnya lagi.

"Noona, tenanglah."

Minha ditahan, dia merasa seorang serigala, beta laki laki, menariknya ke pelukan, berusaha menenangkannya. Dia kurang familiar dengan bau ini, tapi dia kenal, dia menoleh dan dia tahu itu siapa, "Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon cuma tersenyum.

Sementara Heekook ditangani serigala lain, "Kau minta dihajar ya!? Cepat pergi sana! Jangan dekati gadis ini lagi." Mereka sedikit bergulat dan serigala itu memukul Heekook sampai jatuh.

Namjoon membawa Minha pergi dan memberinya minum, "Jangan pikirkan soal dia lagi, okay?"

Minha membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan jaketnya, "Manusia itu jahat, tidak punya hati, bisa bisanya mereka semudah itu-"

"Sudah, Noona, sudah. Hoseok sudah menghajarnya dan Chanyeol Hyung pasti ikut ikutan menghajarnya kalau tahu."

Minha makin menangis, harusnya dia mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol, "Jangan biarkan Chanyeol tahu, Namjoon."

Minha tahu Namjoon itu teman Yoongi, calon iparnya, dan itu artinya dia kenal dengan Chanyeol juga. Dan Chanyeol sering bersama sama dengan Minha sampai semua orang tahu kalau mereka dekat.

Minha bicara lagi, "Bilang saja aku putus dari Heekook, jangan bilang yang lain."

Menurut Namjoon menangani balita menangis dan perempuan menangis masih sangat membingungkan di kepalanya, dan kalau Minha menangis terus seperti ini Namjoon cuma bisa mengiyakan apa yang dia minta, "Okay."

Minha akhirnya menghela napas, serigala dalam berpacaran itu selalu serius, bukan pacaran senang senang, bukan pacaran supaya jadi populer di kampus, dan juga bukan pacaran cuma untuk tidur. Tapi manusia kadang pacaran hanya sekedar pacaran, pacaran dengan tidak serius dan Minha tidak bisa dibawa dalam hubungan seperti itu.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkan Chanyeol."

Tidak lama dari itu mereka dirubung tiga gadis cantik, empat dengan Minha. Ada yang serigala dan ada yang bukan.

"Kau!" salah satunya main menunjuk Namjoon, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minha, dasar ba-"

"Hyemi, jangan. Dia tidak salah."

Yang lain duduk di sebelah Minha memeluknya, "Pasti karena manusia gila itu kan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, jangan sebut sebut dia lagi." Kata Minha.

Kalau cuma dipandang Namjoon sendiri tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang serigala dan manusia, tapi begitu Namjoon mengendus dia tahu ada satu yang serigala dan dua lainnya manusia.

"Teman teman, ini Namjoon, temannya Chanyeol." Kata Minha, dia melirik Namjoon dulu, dan Namjoon cuma mengangguk saja.

"Namjoon, ini Pyo Hyemi, dan-" Minha menarik dulu temannya jadi berdiri ajak jauh dari mereka, "Dan Jo Sojin."

Mereka sama sama mengucapkan salam, basa basi.

Dan Minha tidak mengenalkan gadis di sampingnya pada Namjoon. Namjoon dan gadis itu cuma saling pandang, Namjoon baru ingat, omega perempuan, Lee Geumjo. Sementara teman teman Minha yang lain adalah manusia biasa.

"Hallo, Geumjo Noona."

"Hai juga, Namjoon."

XXX

Note: Chapter ini bakal lebih asyik kalau dari sudut pandang Jimin (Jimin yang mana, semua Jimin ada di fanfic ini)

Note(2): Jadi Chapter ini bagian menurut serigala.


	10. Kawin Silang

Shin Jimin mencoba membayangkan kalau saja dia benar benar dari kawanan Park dan hidup sebagai serigala, jadi dia akan bilang, "Aku Park Jimin yang paling tua."

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 21: Serigala Berkedok Manusia

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance, Friendship

Warning: Oneshoot collection di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tolong-tolong sekali maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU.

XXX

Tapi tiap kali kenalan kenalan ibunya –para serigala- mengadakan pertemuan Jimin tetap saja memperkenalkan dirinya dengan, "Shin Jimin dari Klan Park. Salam kenal."

Itu membuat Jimin merasa jauh dengan keluarga ibunya.

Dengan ibunya.

Bahkan dengan keluarga ibunya saja, Jimin seperti tidak dikenal kalau dia tidak menyebutkan nama ibunya.

Ibunya adalah individu yang benar benar berbeda dari segala aspek dengan ayahnya. Serigala dan manusia, dua individu itu tetap punya cara pandang yang sulit disatukan.

Dalam banyak hal, dan juga termasuk cinta.

Walaupun dalam bernegara tidak ada yang berbeda antara serigala dan bukan, mungkin ada, termasuk izin pengelolaan hutan dan nomor yang sedikit aneh di KTP ibunya, tapi Jimin tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Jimin Eonnie, kau melamun?"

Shin Jimin menoleh, melihat Park Jimin yang perempuan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, tidak." Katanya, lalu matanya melihat Park Jimin yang laki laki menarik narik seorang pemuda untuk berkenalan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai Jimin yang itu memperkenalkan pemuda itu pada Shin Jimin dan Park Jimin yang perempuan.

"Calonnya Chim?" tanya Shin Jimin, dia jarang ada di sekitar keluarga Park jadi dia pasti banyak ketinggalan berita.

"Iya, alpha dari keluarga Min, ada rumor di kelasku kalau dia akan jadi alpha kawanannya, tapi paman pamannya tidak setuju. Aku sendiri berpikir kalau Min Seonsaengnim itu pantas jadi alpha kawanan."

"Seonsaengnim?"

"Iya, dia juga guru olah raga sekolahku."

Shin Jimin akhirnya mengangguk.

Para serigala jelas punya pemikiran mereka sendiri dalam memilih pasangan. Manusia jaman sekarang selalu berpikir tentang pekerjaan dan uang, sementara dalam memilih pasangan para serigala lebih melihat kemampuan memimpin dan berburu.

Hal hal itu menurut Jimin sangat mendasar dan sangat indah. Itulah kenapa dia dekat dengan seorang beta dari keluarga Kim.

Waktu Shin Jimin membawanya ke rumah, ayahnya bertanya soal pendidikan dan pekerjaan. Shin Jimin muak mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, dia lebih suka kehidupan serigala yang lebih bebas, terasa lebih jujur.

Dan mereka tidak terpatok dengan pekerjaan.

Ya, meskipun pacar Jimin yang serigala itu arsitek, tapi kelihatannya dia masih lebih suka berburu rusa dengan saudara saudaranya.

Shin Jimin melihat Park Jimin yang laki laki berlalu lalang lagi.

Kemudian dia baru terpikir, "Wah."

"Kenapa, Eonnie?" tanya Park Jimin yang perempuan.

"Aku baru sadar aku akan dilangkahi Chim."

"Makanya kau juga harus cepat cepat menikah, Eonnie."

Shin Jimin menghela napas, "Aku ingin cepat, secepat Chim kalau bisa, tapi ayahku itu susah, calonku harus punya pekerjaan dulu baru boleh melamarku."

Park Jimin yang perempuan tidak berkomentar apa apa lagi, Shin Jimin juga tidak bicara lagi.

Dia berpikir mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau dia sama serigalanya seperti Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Bisa membaui serigala lainnya dengan sangat detail –Shin Jimin cuma bisa menentukan apakah serigala yang mendekatinya itu laki laki atau perempuan, bukan alpha, beta, atau omeganya- dan berburu, Jimin penasaran apa rasanya berburu di hutan.

Shin Jimin diam dan berpikir lagi.

Untuk serigala memang yang paling tepat adalah pasangan yang juga serigala, serigala lebih tulus, serius, dan setia, Jimin mau orang seperti itu. Dan walaupun serigala bisa saja menikahi manusia, tapi Jimin tidak tertarik, walaupun bisa, tapi Jimin bosan pada manusia. Dia mau Park Jimin yang laki laki dan senyum lebarnya yang menyilaukan, Jimin mau anak laki laki seperti itu, bukan anak yang terkekang karena orangtuanya bilang dia harus a dan b.

Entah kenapa Jimin terpikir untuk kawin lari dengan pacarnya dan kemudian tinggal di dalam hutan sebagai serigala.

Shin Jimin membayangkan sesuatu.

Sampai dia tidak sadar Park Jimin yang laki laki membawa calonnya ke hadapan para Jimin, "Noona, Jamie, ini Min Yoongi, alphaku. Hyung ini Jamie, kau mengajar di kelasnya kan? Dan yang ini Shin Jimin Noona, panggil saja Jiminel."

"So, kapan kalian akan menikah?" diantara mereka tiba tiba muncul seekor serigala lain.

"Segera, Hyung. Tunggu saja undangannya." Jawab Jimin, "Yoongi Hyung, ini James Hyung. James Hyung ini-"

"Min Yoongi, kan? Aku pernah dengan, sepupu Sun?"

"Iya, sepupu Sunye Noona." Jawab Yoongi.

"Sun sedang menjemput si sulung, dia pasti senang sekali kalau bertemu denganmu, Yoongi."

XXX

Jisoo membayangkannya, tapi tidak benar benar memintanya. Jadi jelas dia terkejut melihat Seungcheol di depan rumahnya pagi pagi.

Rumah keluarga Hong ada di tengah tengah rumah manusia –dan di sebelah rumah keluarga Yoon, jadi Jeonghan sedang nonton prosesi ala serigala di rumah tetangganya- tapi keluarga Seungcheol berhasil membawa buruan di atas sebuah mobil bak mereka untuk Jisoo.

Ibu Jisoo, satu satunya orang tuanya yang masih tinggal bersama Jisoo, menyenggolnya, "Calonmu tuh, Josh."

"Mom, please."

Ibu Jisoo buru buru mendorong Jisoo sampai Jisoo berhadapan dengan Seungcheol.

Buruan di atas mobil bak itu adalah semacam bukti seberapa banyak yang Seungcheol bisa dapatkan dalam sehari berburu sendiri, semacam bukti kalau dia cukup hebat untuk memberi makan satu kawanan tiap hari, bukti kalau Jisoo akan aman dan nyaman kalau hidup bersama Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menawarkannya paha kelinci, dan Jisoo menggigitnya sebagai tanda kalau mulai dari detik ini dia akan menjadi satu lagi mulut yang harus Seungcheol beri makan, satu lagi serigala yang akan masuk kawanannya, sebagai pasangannya.

Jisoo tidak tahu siapa yang membuat tradisi semacam itu, tapi memang begini untuk para manusia serigala selama bertahun tahun. Ini setara prosesi lamaran untuk manusia dan mereka masih harus mengurus banyak hal untuk bisa menikah secara resmi di mata negara, meskipun untuk serigala mereka dihitung sudah menikah.

XXX

Tapi walaupun Jimin merasa manusia serigala dan manusia biasa itu adalah dua individu yang berbeda, para serigala ini sebenarnya juga tahu bagaimana bersenang senang –ala underground-

"Ini serius acara kelulusan?" tanya Jimin.

Minseok menjawab, "Iya."

"Ini seperti konser underground."

Minseok tertawa.

Jimin tidak mengerti, dia kesini sebagai wali Taehyung bersama kakak sepupu anak itu, dia pikir ini akan jadi acara formal biasa, tapi ketika dia lengah sedikit tahu tahu aula sudah berubah menjadi tempat konser. Para serigala memang tahu bagaimana caranya bergerak cepat.

"Hyung!" Taehyun berseru, Jimin langsung menoleh padahal jelas yang dipanggil itu Minseok.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, melepas jasnya, mengosongkan saku celana yang kemejanya, dan dia melepas dasinya lalu dia memberikan semuanya pada Minseok, "Titip." Katanya.

"Bawa saja handphone-mu, Tae." Kata Minseok.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku mau jingkrak jingkrak-an, Hyung." Dan anak itu pergi begitu saja.

Jadi Minseok menentang jas Taehyung dan mereka bergeser, menjauhi panggung.

"Memang biasa begini ya?" tanya Jimin.

"Apanya?"

"Tiba tiba jadi konser begini."

"Oh. Ya, memang biasa begini."

Aula makin penuh dengan gadis gadis yang masih pakai gaun dan make up yang cantik, beberapa ganti ke dandanan yang lebih kasual dan sisanya masih tetap dengan pakaian formal mereka. terutama laki laki, karena laki laki dengan setelan itu memang paling menarik.

"Ini acara khusus anak yang baru lulus dan alumni, bisa dibilang ini reuni akbar terselubung." Kata Minseok, "Namjoon bilang tahun ini bakal cadas, tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya dengan bakal cadas itu."

Lalu dengan cepat lampu dimatikan, yang menyala tinggal lampu putih dari panggung, dan orang yang Jimin kenali sebagai Kim Namjoon naik ke atas panggung, penonton langsung heboh dan terus heboh selama Namjoon dan teman temannya tampil.

"Aku baru tahu Namjoon sebagus itu." Kata Jimin.

"Dia terlalu konyol kalau di rumah sampai kelihatan tidak jago apa apa." Kata Minseok.

Jimin cuma Namjoon dan Yoongi, tapi dia pikir anak anak di atas panggung itu keren keren semua.

Minseok bilang, "Mereka semua lebih muda dari kita, jadi jangan teriak oppa, Ok, Jimin?"

Jimin memutar matanya, dia juga tahu.

Minseok seperti melihat seseorang yang dia kenal dan melambai padanya, orang itu balas melambai juga dan dengan cepat dia menghampiri Minseok.

"Hai, Oppa."

"Hai, Dahye, kenalkan ini Jimin."

Jimin memperkenalkan diri, "Shin Jimin dari klan Park."

"Jang Dahye dari klan Kim, adik sepupu Minseok Oppa."

Lalu Dahye bertanya pada Minseok, "Bagaimana tahun ini?"

"Hm," Minseok berpikir, "Lumayan, kalian kurang vokalis, ya."

"Iya, dari yang tampil sekarang saja cuma Hoseok yang benar menyanyinya. Yoongi lumayan sih, cuma dia agak kurang bisa diharapkan soal yang satu itu."

"Jongdae belum keluar ya?"

"Jongdae dan Chanyeol habis ini."

Dan Chanyeol benar benar naik panggung, Jimin menghitung ada lima orang di atas panggung dan yang dia kenal cuma Yoongi yang adalah calonnya Park Jimin, Namjoon dan Jongdae karena mereka saudara Minseok, dan seorang teman Minseok, Park Chanyeol.

Dahye bilang, "Menurutku Jongdae harusnya keluar sebagai pembukaan, tapi tadi dia telat, jadi beginilah jadinya."

"Tapi Tae kelihatannya menikmatinya, kan?"

Dahye melirik ke satu satunya orang dengan rambut merah menyala di tengah kerumunan, "Merah McD? Ampun, Taehyung. Kapan dia mewarnainya? Untuk acara kelulusan? Kulaporkan ibunya bisa dijewer dia."

Minseok tertawa, "Ibunya kaget sampai nyaris pingsan tadi pagi, terutama karena Seokjin juga terhasut melakukan hal yang sama."

"Hah? Warna apa? Jangan bilang pink, sudah cukup Namjoon yang pakai warna pink waktu itu."

"Tidak, dia cuma pirang. Makanya sekali kali kau harus tinggal di rumahku, Dahye, kau harus tahu rumah rusuh sekali karena anak anak heboh itu. Aku berharap Mingyu dan Minkyung tidak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh dengan rambut mereka."

"Aku punya feeling Mingyu-goon bakal mencoba biru."

Minseok akhirnya bertanya, "Tampil kapan?"

"Kalau Chanyeol sudah turun aku naik, dengan Jongdae, baru habis itu Jongdae bawa Uprising, ba-."

"Sst, jangan beritahu aku semuanya Dahye, justru acara ini paling asyik karena random."

"Sorry, Oppa."

Lalu suara Jongdae yang cempreng terdengar melalui speaker, "Aku tahu kalian semua pasti sudah penasaran setelah ini siapa, jadi aku akan memberi clue."

Jongdae terlihat mengintip dulu ke belakang panggung.

"Hoseok ada di backstage?" tanyanya, terdengar ribut ribut dan suara Hoseok tipis tertangkap mic bilang, 'aku disini'.

Kerumunan ribut ketika Jongdae menyebut nama Hoseok.

"Yoongi mana, Yoongi?" tanyanya lagi, "Oh! Yoongi bawa pacar ke backstage!"

Chanyeol buru buru merampas mic yang Jongdae gunakan, "Semuanya, jangan percaya Jongdae, dia sedang meracau. Lagu yang akan aku mainkan ini adalah lagu terakhir dariku dan aku harap Noona sudah siap, jangan telat seperti Jongdae, Noona."

Dahye tersenyum, "Aku kayaknya harus pergi, Oppa. Tonton aku ya."

Kemudian Minseok berkomentar, dari tadi dia mengomentari acara terus, "Jongdae dan Chanyeol sedang memberi waktu istirahat, lihat itu Taehyung."

Taehyung tahu tahu sudah ada di depan mereka, membawa minum dari stan minuman di luar aula. Harusnya tidak boleh bawa minum ke aula tapi entah bagaimana Taehyung bisa membawanya masuk.

Minseok bertanya, "Kau tidak jingkrak jingkrakan?"

"Nanti, aku istirahat dulu." Dan dia minum lagi, "Jongdae Hyung bilang dia mau bawa Uprising, aku ke depan lagi waktu itu saja, atau waktu ada Dahye Noona."

Lalu tiba tiba Dahye naik panggung.

Jimin pikir dia suka cara para serigala ini menjaga panggung tidak kosong, Namjoon, lalu Jongdae langsung naik dengan Chanyeol waktu Namjoon dan kawan kawannya masih tampil, lalu sepupu Minseok, Dahye, langsung naik dan tampil berdua dengan Jongdae sementara Chanyeol turun.

"Tahun depan kita bisa kesini lagi?" tanya Jimin.

"Bisa, aku bisa datang sebagai alumni lagi."

"Bagus."

"Dan mungkin kau bisa datang bukan sebagai pacar." Kata Minseok.

"Oppa, gaya melamar apa itu?"

Terakhir setelah Jongdae merubah acara itu jadi konser rock-nya, sebagai encore, semua orang naik ke panggung, dan Jongdae seperti biasa jadi sedikit cerewet masalah musik.

"Selain musik memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hyung?" tanya Namjoon, bertanya pada Jongdae yang berdiri di antara Dahye dan Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, hidupku bahagia bahagia saja." jawab Jongdae.

"Aku ada." Kata Chanyeol, "Aku pikir aku dan Minha Noona tidak masalah kalau Jimin lebih dulu menikah. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya Jimin akan menikah, jadi aku ingin bertanya pada Yoongi, kapan kau akan menikahi adikku?"

Kerumunan rusuh.

Jimin berseru dari bawah, tepat di depan panggung, "Hyung! Kau kan bisa baca undangan yang ada di rumah!"

"Sorry, Chim, tapi kau tahu kan aku lebih sering apartemen sekarang ini."

Yoongi sudah hampir bicara sesuatu, tapi Namjoon menyela, dia berjalan menjauhi Yoongi sampai dia berdiri di samping Chanyeol, "Untung aku bawa ini ke sini." Katanya, dia melambaikan sesuatu di tangannya, "Aku dapat ini dari Minha Noona dan ini adalah undangan yang Jimin barusan bilang."

Namjoon membukanya.

Yoongi buru buru bicara, "Aku sudah mengirim undangan itu ke sekolah-"

"Tapi adik adik kita yang baru lulus ini tidak akan tahu, Yoongi, bisa saja setelah ini mereka tidak akan muncul di sekolah lagi sampai reuni akbar." Kata Chanyeol, Namjoon tertawa sambil membaca.

"Disini tertulis hari Minggu, tanggal-"

"Diam, Kim Namjoon, harinya dua minggu dari sekarang, dan aku yakin Jimin juga sudah bilang pada teman teman seangkatannya yang barusan kau sebut adik adik kita yang baru lulus."

Chanyeol tertawa geli, "Lihat dia, Namjoon. Itu kalimat terpanjang tanpa kata kasar yang pernah dia ucapkan."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Yoongi bingung dengan kata apa yang harus dia ucapkan, dia malu malu ya?" tambah Jongdae.

"Berisik!" Yoongi meledak, "Sadar durasi, hei! Kalian mau membahas pernikahanku sampai pagi di sini atau apa!?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, "Adik iparku malu malu, ya ampun!"

Namjoon menutup undangan itu, "Untuk yang ingin lihat undangannya, silahkan lihat akun SNS-ku setelah acara ini berakhir, boleh kan, Jimin?"

Jimin bilang boleh saja dari bawah panggung.

"Kenapa kau malah jadi promosi akun?"

"Aku akan membakarmu setelah ini, Kim Namjoon."

"Lihat dia, dia bahkan tidak mengumpat, Joon!"

Dahye menjauhi tiga orang yang heboh itu. Chanyeol si kakak ipar, Yoongi si calon adik ipar, dan Namjoon yang kemungkinan bisa jadi kakak ipar Chanyeol dan Jimin.

"Mari kita lupakan cowok cowok itu, lagu terakhir ini adalah lagu yang aku yakin semua orang bisa nyanyikan, jadi sebenarnya kita tidak butuh tiga rapper itu." Kata Dahye.

Jongdae tertawa mendengarnya. Dan musik mulai diputar. Hoseok bicara sebentar dengan Dahye dan Dahye seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup menenangkannya.

Akhirnya acara selesai.

Minseok masih menenteng jas Taehyung dan dia masih berkomentar, "Mereka kelamaan bicara sebelum encore."

"Tapi toh mereka tidak membuat penonton bosan." Kata Jimin.

Taehyung tahu tahu menambahkan, "Iya, soalnya YoonMin itu topik yang sedang panas panasnya di angkatanku."

"YoonMin?" tanya Jimin.

"Yoongi dan Jimin."

"Karena mereka mau menikah?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Bukan cuma mereka yang mau menikah sebenarnya, Seungcheol dan Jisoo juga, tapi Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin yang paling heboh."

"Karena mereka membuatnya jadi heboh?" tanya Minseok.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin karena semua orang nge-ship." Katanya, "Tidak ada anak SMA apalagi anak basket yang tidak kenal Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin, kalau Jisoo itu kan anak baru, jadi masih banyak yang tidak kenal dia selain di kelas 12-O."

XXX

FIN

XXX

Teman teman, maaf aku plin plan, tadinya memang kurencanakan ada satu chapter CheolSoo lagi, tapi aku bingung sendiri mau membawa hubungan mereka jadi bagaimana. Aku malah memikirkan Jimin yang baru kena skandal dan baru comeback, ya Good Luck buat Jimin. (Good Luck, Good Luck)

(Ini Jimin Shin omong omong)

Note: Aku berpikir untuk buat sesuatu yang 'all or nothing' seperti photobook 9M. DAN DEMI DEWA KANG HEEKOOK ITU CADAS! Heekook ini bisa membuat wanita cantik jadi bersinar, bukan sebatas cantik saja, jangan lupa cek IG-nya yang indah (dengan foto perempuan, i warn u) dan cek foto foto Moongom di photobook teranyar NaMyu, Heekook genius dalam mengambil gambar. Genius!

Note: rasanya aku menulis ini seperti menulis sesuatu, ya begitulah. Aku menulis jadinya untuk sesuatu. Hah... aku tidak mau begini tapi biarkan saja, bakar bakar!


End file.
